39 The Game of Life
by ARtheBard
Summary: When most of the team is kidnapped, it is up to those still at Quantico and an old friend to find them before the captives die. And before their captor can kill Henry, Rocky and Jack!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this storyline planned since before the show did the episode about the gamers kidnapping kids. It's not exactly the same but has similar overtones. It was a fun way to bring back an old friend, which is what led to my idea for it. And it had to wait until Emily was back on full duty or I'd have beaten the show to the punch! :o) **

**Hopefully my take on this theme will work in my crazy little AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

After getting back from Boise, the team stays desk bound the rest of the week catching up on paperwork and consultations. For Emily, it is also a chance to work on a presentation she has to give in at a law enforcement conference in Baltimore. She will be teaching a seminar on questioning children who have been traumatized. It is an ugly topic but necessary. Wednesday afternoon she puts the finishing touches on the accompanying PowerPoint presentation and sits back with a sigh.

Reid glances up at her. "You okay?"

Emily shrugs. "Why can't I be talking about why pretty butterflies on the walls of interrogation rooms make police stations nicer?"

Reid chuckles. "Because you're a profiler not an interior decorator."

Emily laughs. "Right. I forgot." She stands and pulls a zip drive out of her CPU. "I'll be in the round table room running through this along with my talk to make sure it all goes together as well as I think it does."

"Need an audience?" he offers.

"Not yet. This dry run will probably involve a lot of notes and changes. I don't give the talk until Saturday so maybe Friday I'll bend your ear to get your opinion."

He smiles and nods. "Gladly. Or maybe we can do it at the house since JJ is not letting me go back to my own place yet."

Emily grins as JJ looks up from the file she had been reading. "Spence, the doctor said- -"

"I know what the doctor said," Reid interrupts. "Just picking on you for being such a mom to us. It's adorable."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Would be easier if any of you people actually listened to the doctors," she mutters and goes back to the folder on her desk.

Reid glances at Emily. "Why's she so grumpy?"

Emily shrugs. "Must be the case she's working on."

JJ slams her pen down. "I am RIGHT here, guys. And yes, this case really sucks but that's NOT what has me irritated." She gets up and storms out of the bullpen.

Reid and Emily exchange a look. Emily gestures for Reid to stay put before following her wife. She finds her in the bathroom leaning against the wall, knowing Emily would follow.

"What's going on, Jen?" Emily asks. "Everything was fine on our way in this morning."

JJ takes a steadying breath. "Do you remember that child abuse case I consulted on last month? I asked you and Morgan for help to make sure I stressed enough that the police needed to look at the foster family?"

Emily nods. "I remember."

JJ turns away. "The lead detective didn't believe the foster mother could be the abuser. He was sure it was a teacher at the school. He was wrong. When he finally admitted that he approached her angrily instead of calmly." JJ turns back to her wife. "After the detective left she killed all 4 kids in her care."

Emily winces and pulls JJ into a hug. "Oh, Jen…"

"Why the hell didn't he listen, Em? Why ask our help if you're not going to fucking listen?" JJ says, trying unsuccessfully not to cry.

Emily kisses her temple. "I don't know, baby. I really don't know. Sometimes they ask for our help hoping we'll tell them what they want to hear. When we don't, well, they just ignore us. You've seen that first hand when we actually go to the case. All you can do is know you did your best to help them."

"I keep thinking I didn't say it right. Or didn't say enough. Hell, maybe I should have told Hotch we should go."

Emily eases her back and looks into her eyes. "Jennifer, you did all you could with what you had. That's all any of us can do. And, sadly, you'll have this happen again. It's a horrible truth of this job."

JJ slowly nods. "I know. Doesn't make it hurt any less."

Emily strokes her cheek. "I know, baby. Is there anything I can do for you?"

JJ manages a small smile. "Forgive my ugly outburst at you and Reid?"

Emily gives her a small kiss. "Already forgiven, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too. Thanks, Em."

"Anytime, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ smiles and the two leave the bathroom. JJ goes back to the bullpen, stopping at Reid's desk.

"I'm sorry, Reid. Bad morning. I'll tell you about it tonight," she promises.

Reid smiles and nods, seeing the traces of JJ's tears. "Okay. If you need to talk sooner I'm here for you."

She pats his shoulder gratefully. "Thanks, Reid. I appreciate it."


	2. Chapter 2

Friday at 9 a.m. the team is called into the round table room. Garcia turns on the screen.

"On this nice, cold late March day I am sending you all to Florida. You can thank me with diamonds and chocolate," she tells them as they chuckle. "Miami has a series of killings involving prostitutes. The detective down there knows it could eventually move from prostitutes to more prominent targets. He'd rather stop them before that happens."

Hotch nods. "Good idea."

"Yeah, well it gets better. The unsub has started sending email to the lead detective as well as CD's showing what he's done to the women and his plans for the future. On the bright side, he left a tablet computer behind at the last abduction site but so far the police techs have not be able to crack it. This is one sick puppy," Garcia finishes.

Hotch nods. "Okay, Prentiss, plan to help us from here today and fly down tomorrow after you finish at the conference." Emily nods. "The rest of you, wheels up in 30. Garcia, since there is tech evidence, go with us. You know what we need to track this bastard down."

Garcia nods. "Okay."

Hotch looks at the genius. "Reid, you can go but you will not leave the precinct, understood?"

"Yes, Hotch. And if I forget I'm sure JJ will kick my butt until I remember."

JJ and Hotch both grin. Hotch gathers his papers and walks out.

As Hotch leaves, Garcia giggles. "Have I told you all lately I LOVE the jet?"

Morgan chuckles. "You've mentioned it once or twice."

The team smiles and goes to settle their desks and pack up what they need. JJ slings her go bag over her shoulder and walks up to her wife.

"Give them an extra kiss and hug for me tonight."

Emily smiles. "You know I will. At least we'll be in the same time zone so we shouldn't miss their bedtime calls."

JJ nods. "True." She tilts her head, studying Emily. "Will that help?"

Emily takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I'll let you know. I made it through a case 2 zones away. I can make this one."

JJ nods, smiling. "I know you can. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Okay. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too."

They squeeze hands as JJ walks to the elevator with Reid to get a ride with him to the airstrip so that Emily has the H3 to get home.

* * *

The team isn't gone long when Emily is notified that she has a guest waiting downstairs. She goes down to see who it is and her jaw drops.

"Greenaway," Emily says, unsure what this is about.

Elle Greenaway stands up, quite obviously nervous. "Hi, Prentiss. I was hoping you have a few minutes to talk?"

Emily slowly nods. "Sure. Uh, come on."

Since the team is gone, Emily takes Elle back upstairs to use the conference room. It is an uncomfortably quiet ride up to the BAU floor. Elle glances around as they walk through the bullpen.

"Team on a case?"

"Uh, yeah. Left about 30 minutes ago."

"Oh. Guess I'll have to catch them later."

As Emily closes the door she watches Elle pace like a bull around the room. Finally the former agent stops.

"I'm sober," she states.

Emily nods. "I can tell."

"Oh." Elle takes a deep breath. "It took a couple months but I finally got on the wagon and stayed on it. In fact, I can tell you I've only had 3 drinks since I last saw you and the team. The last drink I took 2 sips and just…just knew I could either finish it and then kill myself or choose life and put the damn glass down." She gives a slight shrug. "I chose life."

"I'm glad," Emily says honestly. "It would have hurt JJ and all of them if you hadn't."

Elle raises an eyebrow. "And you?"

"I'd have hurt if JJ hurt."

Elle grins. "Fair enough. I'm making my amends, Prentiss. I'm starting with you because I know they would have a hard time believing me if I didn't. Everything you did to me I deserved. And, more importantly, scaring the crap out of me the morning I got suspended probably…no, not probably…it _did _save my life. I hated the woman I saw in the mirror when you left. And, well, the shit I pulled at the station was just anger at myself transposed upon you. Until I admitted that to myself I didn't have a hope of staying sober. Anyway, what I'm saying is I am sorry for the things I said and did to you. And I hope that someday soon I can call you and get my father's service gun back from you."

Emily slowly smiles. "I'll be glad to send it to you, Greenaway."

Elle smiles and nods. "Thanks."

"So, did you fly out just for this?"

"No, actually, I'm here for the conference you're speaking at tomorrow." She manages a grin. "No offense, but I won't be in your seminar."

Emily chuckles. "No offense taken. My guess is you'll be in the one I wish I could attend instead of having to speak. Take notes for me, will you?"

Elle nods, grinning. "Yeah, I can do that. So, um, can I take you to lunch today? A final amend?"

Emily nods. "Sure." She gestures to Elle's briefcase. "If you have stuff to work on you can use Reid or Jen's desk. Then we can leave from here."

Elle nods. "Thanks, I'll take you up on that."

"Good. Come on."

Emily leads Elle back down to the bullpen. Elle decides to use Reid's desk, lest it look to anyone like she is snooping around JJ's desk. Emily smiles to herself…yeah, it had been a test to offer both desks. Elle passed.

* * *

On the plane, Hotch pokes his head into the cockpit. He notes it's a new pilot team but figures the regular team must be on vacation or flying a different jet that week.

"We're all here. Let's get airborne."

"Yes, Chief," the pilot responds.

Hotch glances back and sees the team is already looking through the files that had been sent by the Miami police. As he starts to read over his own, he fights back a yawn.

"Need a coffee, Aaron?" Rossi teases from across the table.

Hotch shakes his head. "No, I'll be fine. I just…" he yawns again.

He looks up and sees Rossi is also yawning. Alarm bells start to ring in his head.

"Something is wrong, Dave," he says, but his voice sounds slurred even to his ears.

He watches as JJ stands up, obviously to get a coffee. She takes a couple of unsteady steps before falling to the ground. Hotch grabs for his phone but he is unable to get his hands to obey. His head feels fuzzy. He watches helplessly as Reid's head lolls back against the couch and Morgan falls sideways, hanging over the side of the seat he is in.

Hotch tries to stand but his legs are as useless as his arms. He watches with blurring vision as Rossi slumps down in his seat, his head bouncing off the side of the plane.

The door to the cockpit opens and the pilot steps out…wearing a gasmask. He smiles as he sees the whole team is out except for Hotch. He tilts his head to the side.

"Stop fighting it, Hotchner. Just accept the inevitable blackness."

Hotch wants to fight, wants to refuse but the drug being pumped through the air vents finally wins and he slides from his seat to the floor.

The pilot carefully collects all the phones from the team as well as their tablets and laptops. He turns them all off even though they will be destroyed when they arrive at their destination. He then takes another look at them. He goes to the bathroom and finds it empty. He stiffens.

"Where the hell is Prentiss? Son of a bitch," he mutters. "Guess the game will have to be changed slightly. No matter. She'll die eventually just like the rest of them."

He goes back into the cockpit. The co-pilot looks at him. "I've disabled the transponder. The false trail that was uploaded to the air traffic computers should show us still on the way to Miami."

"Excellent. He will be pleased."

The co-pilot nods. "Uh, who exactly is he?"

The pilot smiles behind his gasmask. "You don't need to know." And he shoots the other man in the back of the head, grabbing the limp body before it can fall against the steering column. The pilot takes control of the plane, aiming it now towards its true destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily glances at her watch and frowns. "Strange," she murmurs.

Elle glances up at her. "All okay?"

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. The team should have landed by now. Jen usually sends a text to let me know they arrived safely. She doesn't have to do it she just does."

Elle shrugs. "Maybe there was another murder and they had to hit the ground running."

Emily nods. "Yeah, probably." She shakes her head to clear it. "So, ready for lunch?"

Elle nods and stands. "Sure am," she says as she tucks the files she'd been working on into her briefcase.

As they walk out to the parking lot, Emily calls JJ's phone. It goes straight to voicemail. She frowns again as she leaves a message. "Hey, baby. Just wanted to let you know I'm going out to lunch with an old friend. Call me later and I'll fill you in. Love you."

Elle smiles. "Things still good for you two?"

Emily nods. "Definitely. I gave birth to our daughter back in September."

Elle is stunned. "Really? Wow!"

Emily shows Elle a picture. Elle just shakes her head, smiling. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Roxanne Amy Prentiss, but we call her Rocky."

Elle chuckles. "Cute. So, Amy after JJ's sister?"

Emily nods. "Yep. Just seemed right to make it a name not attached to sadness again."

"That's great, Prentiss."

Emily stops and looks at Elle. "Look, let's stop with the Prentiss-Greenaway shit. I'm Emily."

Elle grins and nods. "And I'm Elle. Thanks…Emily."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. I'm glad to see you're making the most of yours."

"I am. I swear I really am."

Emily nods. "I know."

Elle gets in her rental to follow Emily to a nearby Italian restaurant they both enjoy. As they arrive, Emily's phone rings.

"Prentiss."

"Agent Emily Prentiss?"

She doesn't recognize the voice. "Yes, this is Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Why weren't you on the plane?"

Emily frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Your whole team was supposed to be on the plane. Why weren't you on it?"

"Who the hell is this?"

She grabs a notepad they keep in the console and writes out a note to Elle. _"Call Kevin Lynch and tell him to trace my phone."_ She adds his number at the bottom. She opens the car door and shoves the note at Elle who immediately starts dialing.

"My name doesn't matter. What matters is that you do exactly what I say or the first one to die will be your wife…after my boys have some fun with her."

Emily's heart starts to pound and had she been standing she would have fallen as weak as her knees feel.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Return to your office. Take you little friend there with you. My guess is she is calling someone right now to trace this call. Make sure whoever is on the end of the line informs no one what is happening. I will call with instructions soon. And if you think I'm kidding, I've sent you a little text to show I am not." He hangs up.

Emily grabs the phone out of Elle's hand. "Kevin? Don't tell ANYONE what you're doing! Meet us in the conference room and I'll explain more."

"Uh, sure, Emily. But my boss may ask- -"

"They have Penelope. DON'T tell ANYONE!"

Kevin gulps audibly. "Right. See you soon."

Emily hands Elle back her phone. "Get in. I'll explain on the- -" Her words trail off as she gets a text alert. She opens the text and nearly chokes.

The team is laid out side by side on the ground, their hands crossed over their chests as if dead. The accompanying message states boldly:

_"Do as I say or this picture becomes reality."_

Emily shoves the phone into Elle's hand as she guns the H3 and races back to Quantico.

* * *

When Elle and Emily arrive in the conference room Kevin is already waiting. "The phone was a disposable and the GPS was disabled on it. I took the liberty of checking the teams phones and computers, they were all turned off somewhere between Richmond and Norfolk."

"Son of a bitch. What about JJ's personal phone? Or one of Garcia's?"

"I checked those, too. All off. I even tried to turn them on remotely but it didn't work so they've either been destroyed or the batteries have been removed."

"Did you track the jet?"

Kevin frowns. "Uh, no. Didn't think to do that." He leaps to the laptop on the table and starts to type.

Emily looks at Elle. "We can't do anything but wait until the next time he calls us. Somehow he knew you were with me which means he had eyes on us. He warned us if we make any calls, let anyone know what is happening he will kill Jen after letting his men…shit," she trails off as she drops into a chair.

Elle can guess what they were going to do to JJ. She places a hand on Emily's shoulder. "We'll find them, Emily. We will."

Kevin looks up. "According to the FAA the plane made it to Miami. But there is no record at the airport that the plane arrived. I did some hacking and the file on the plane's flight was planted. I checked the planes transponder and it was turned off about the same place the teams' phones and computers were disabled."

"Son of a bitch," Emily mutters, pacing angrily.

Everyone in the room freezes as her phone starts to ring…

* * *

Morgan moans as he starts to wake up. It takes him a second to realize he is on the ground and not in the jet.

"Crash?" he mumbles as he starts to sit up.

The hangover-like feeling and the haze in his head tell him he was drugged. He slowly stands and scans the area. He is alone in the middle of a grouping of trees. His hand automatically goes to his hip but he has no phone, no gun, not even his clutch piece. He also realizes he is in his cargo pants and combat boots.

"What the hell?"

The ground beneath his feet is grass covered but the soil is sandy. The trees around him are a mix of pine and coconut.

"Okay, so probably still near the coast somewhere. Probably around South Carolina or Georgia based on the temperature. Not warm enough to be Florida but not cold enough to be North Carolina or Virginia."

He looks around trying to find a high point of land so he can get a better idea where he is. He sees a bit of a hill in the distance.

"That's where I need to go. And that's where the rest of the team will try to get to, also. Something tells me we are pretty damn spread out. What the fuck is going on?"

With nothing to do but walk, he sets off towards the high land in the distance.

* * *

JJ had experienced similar thoughts and fears when she awoke. She is now trying to make her way to the hill in the distance but finds her way blocked by a swift moving river.

"Shit," she mumbles.

She looks around and finds a stick, using it to test how deep the water gets. It is pretty shallow the first couple of feet from shore but then drops off dramatically.

"Damn it. Try to get through that and I'll be swept who knows where."

Curiously she bends down and smells the water.

"Shit. Salt water."

She steps back and stomps the ground in frustration.

"Shit. Shit. Double shit. Fuck!" she screams.

That minor tantrum finished, she starts to make her way upstream, hoping to find a place to cross and maybe another member of the team. She tries to push aside her fear of never seeing Emily or her children again. To survive whatever the hell this is she needs a clear head.

"Clear but pissed," she coaches herself. "Just stay alive, Jennifer Prentiss. Stay alive and figure out who the hell is behind whatever the fuck this is."

* * *

Penelope Garcia is frozen in fear. She, too, had started to make her way towards the hill. But where JJ had been stopped by a river, Garcia is staring at a rather large snake.

"Holyshit holyshit holyshit holyshit," she says repeatedly as if they are just one word.

She takes a slow step backwards and hears another hiss. She turns and sees a second snake, also ridiculously huge, behind her.

"Oh, where is my God of Chocolate Thunder?"

As the snake in front of her starts to uncoil, moving towards her, Garcia decides running blindly through the forest is safer than waiting for two snakes to eat her for dinner.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

She screams as she turns and runs. She is still running frantically when someone tackles her to the ground.

"NOOO! GET OFF!"

"GARCIA! CALM DOWN!" Hotch commands.

Garcia rolls over and stares up at her chief. She throws her arms around his neck.

"HOTCH! Oh, thank God! There were snakes and they were huge and they were going to eat me and I- -"

"Shhhh…easy, Penelope," he says soothingly. "It's okay. Everything will be okay now. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

Finally she stops crying and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Hotch."

He leans back and smiles at her. "Don't be. From what I could understand you had reason to be scared. Come on: let's try to find the others." He stands and extends his hand.

She takes it and stands up. She looks him over.

"You were changed, too."

Hotch nods, looking down at his cargo pants, tee shirt and combat boots. "Yes. You know it's just habit that has me carrying these things. I guess I got lucky."

Garcia nods. "I know. Uh, Hotch? These clothes aren't mine but they fit me perfectly. That's a little scary." She wears hiking boots, jeans and a tee shirt.

"Everything about this day is scary. Come on, let's get to that hill. The others will know to get there, too."

Garcia nods and follows Hotch, noticing he is carrying a big stick. It makes her feel safer. Not completely safe like his Sig Sauer would, but still safer.

* * *

Rossi and Reid had met up soon after they awoke. Like the others, they are making their way to the high ground. As they walk, Reid glances at Rossi.

"What are you doing?"

Rossi sighs. "This place reminds me of 'Nam. I'm watching for traps. Bastards could turn anything into a weapon. Most of the time it would just maim you so you'd die a slow, painful death."

"Oh," Reid says. What more could be said to that?

"You know, I thought I had put those years behind me. But being here, now, like this…it's like it was yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Rossi."

"No problem, kid. I'll use it now to try to keep us alive. I'll deal with the mental mind fuck later."

Reid nods. "I understand."

When the two come to a river they sigh. "Damn it," Rossi mutters.

Like JJ, Rossi grabs a stick and checks how deep it gets. He takes a couple steps in and pushes the stick in ahead of him.

"It drops off about 2 feet from shore."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Rossi screeches.

He and Reid spin around to see JJ standing there. She grins.

"Jumpy guys?"

Rossi grunts and walks back to shore. "Aren't you?"

JJ nods. "I was. Got to say it's damn good to see you."

The three agents exchange relieved hugs. JJ looks at Reid.

"How's your chest?"

"Fine. When they put me in my infiltration gear they rewrapped my chest."

"Oh, so they are compassionate kidnappers. I feel so much better now," she says sarcastically. The two men chuckle.

Rossi sighs. "So you came from downstream?"

"Yep. Looks like the river is getting narrower. Hopefully we can find a place to cross somewhere upstream."

Rossi nods. "Hopefully. Let's keep going. I'd guess we have about two hours of daylight left."

JJ nods. "I agree. Let's go."

They set out with Rossi in the lead, followed by Reid, and then JJ guarding their flank. They hope their teammates have been lucky enough to find each other, too. With the comfort of being with two of her friends, JJ allows her mind to stray temporarily to her family.

"_Oh, Em…do you know we're missing yet?" _JJ thinks to herself._ "I love you, sweetheart. I love you and Rocky and Henry. I'll make it back to you, I swear."_


	4. Chapter 4

Emily is making notes on a legal pad while they await instructions from the man holding the team hostage. Elle watches her, seeing how she is compartmentalizing her fear and trying to look at this like it's just another case. Kevin is busy trying to come up with a way to reactivate the transponder on the jet or the GPS units on the phones and computers. Elle can only pace, wishing to Hell there was something she could do to help.

All three jump when Emily's phone rings. She grabs it, knowing Kevin will be trying to trace the incoming call.

"Prentiss."

"So far you've obeyed very well, Agent Prentiss. Tell me, who is on your team?"

Emily swallows. "Detective Elle Greenaway and Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch."

"Okay. No more can be added or there will be consequences, understood?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I want to have some fun for now. If that changes, I will let you know. Now, you've had some time to think I assume you have a few demands?"

Emily stiffens. This bastard knows too much about her. "Yes, I do. I am supposed to be teaching a seminar tomorrow. I need to cancel or it will draw questions. As it is, cancelling this late may cause a few angry calls."

"Understood. Just be careful what you say and make sure to tell me EXACTLY what happens if those angry calls materialize."

"Okay. Also, I need to call my nanny. She needs to know JJ and I are on a case otherwise she will also start making calls to our emergency contacts."

"Call. But be careful, Agent Prentiss. I would hate for something to happen to dear little Henry or Rocky, not to mention the lovely Francesca."

Emily has to bite her lip to keep from whimpering that he knows the names of her children and nanny.

"I'll be careful. I swear."

"Very good. Now, your team has all been dropped off at their starting points. From what I can see they are predictably making their way to high ground."

Emily frowns in confusion. "High ground? What are you talking about?"

"You'll know soon. Right now your actions can help them or hurt them. A test, if you will. Mr. Lynch will be receiving an email in a few minutes. Good luck, Agent Prentiss."

"What do you- - HEY!"

But he has hung up. She looks at Kevin who just shakes his head. It was still untraceable.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Emily yells. "Kevin, watch your email. I have 2 calls to make."

"Agent Prentiss, what's going on?" Straus asks.

Emily spins around; she hadn't heard the woman enter. "I…I can't tell you. Please, just trust me."

Straus stares at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. She looks at the other two people in the room. She sees the near panic in Kevin's eyes. She sees the concern in Elle's.

"Detective Greenaway? What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, am in town for the conference this weekend. Just stopped in to, um, say hi."

Straus stiffens. "I may not be a profiler but I know when I'm being lied to." She looks at Kevin. "Mr. Lynch?"

Emily steps between Straus and Kevin. "Ma'am, I swear to you, you _have_to trust us. Please."

Straus stares at Emily. Before she can answer, Emily's phone rings.

"Prentiss." she snaps.

"Put me on speaker phone and close the door."

"Son of a bitch," Emily mutters. She puts her phone on speaker and closes the door behind a baffled Straus.

"Section Chief Erin Straus, welcome to the party."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I have your BAU team and the four of you will be doing exactly what I say if you want to see them alive again. From this point forward, none of you leave the building. Order in food, make sure you tell the cameras when you run to the bathroom, and know I will be able to follow you every step of the way. Tell anyone what is happening and the first to die will be Agent Rossi. Is that understood?"

Straus is frozen. Emily steps up beside her. "She understands."

"Good." He hangs up.

Straus turns and stares at Emily. "What the hell is going on?"

Kevin answers before Emily. "Emily, the email arrived."

Emily nods and moves behind him. "Hopefully this will tell us something, ma'am. Open it up, Kevin."

Kevin clicks on the link. It's a live split-screen shot of members of the team working their way through some kind of jungle. Morgan is alone but Emily is relieved to see JJ with Reid and Rossi, and Garcia with Hotch. She sighs in relief.

"Where the hell are you guys?" she asks the screen.

They watch a few minutes, noting that the camera's continually switch perspectives as the team moves away from one and closer to another.

"Kevin, can you trace this?" Emily asks.

"Already trying."

"Do you think the team knows about the camera's?" Elle asks.

Emily shakes her head. "Doubt it. Otherwise they'd be trying to contact us through them in hopes we are watching."

"But they'll find them eventually, right?" Straus asks.

"Probably," Emily concedes. "Right now they are obviously trying to get somewhere, hoping to meet up with everyone else. Kevin, let me know if something changes on that screen. I have a couple calls to make." She looks at the others in the room. "He's tapped into the camera's here. No one does anything to endanger the team, agreed?"

Everyone nods, even Straus. Emily sighs in relief. She had worried the chief would try to take over and do things the "official" way versus letting the team do what they can to get themselves out of this damn situation. Emily glances up at a camera in the room.

"I have to get the number for the conference director from my desk. I'll bring it right back and call from here."

Hoping that's all she needed to do, Emily goes to get the number. Due to the nature of the discussions in this room, there is no audio with the camera. Hopefully their tormentor can read lips. On the way to her desk she works to shove her fear into a box and lock it inside a trunk in her heart. The only way to get her wife and family home was to put aside her emotions and just do what the psycho on the phone says.

"You can do this, Prentiss. You can do it," she whispers to herself…praying she is right.

She grabs her paperwork for the conference, confirming the number she needs is in there and hurries back to the conference room. She glances at the camera as she enters before dialing the number.

"Hi, this is Agent Emily Prentiss with the FBI. I was supposed to give a seminar tomorrow but, unfortunately, I am going to have to cancel." She listens a moment, shaking her head. "I can't explain why. It's a national security issue. And yes, I know it's bad that this is last minute but I swear it couldn't be avoided." She bites her lip and nods. "Yes, sir. Yes, I will pass on your displeasure to the powers that be. Thank you, sir, I hope the situation is resolved quickly and safely, too. Thank you."

She hangs up and glares at the camera. She hits the speed dial for Francesca.

"Hello, cara. Let me guess? A case?"

"Yes, Francesca. Sorry but we're leaving this afternoon."

"It must be very bad, cara."

"Yes, it is. Please make my apologies to Tom. I know we had planned to go over there tonight to watch his vacation videos. Tell him I'll call him in a few days to reschedule." She forces a smile to her face, hoping it shows she's trying not to let anything sound like something is wrong. "Tell him I'll even buy the pizza."

Francesca had been working with political families long enough to know what to ask and what not to ask. She chuckles.

"I will tell him, cara. Would you like to speak to Henry?"

Tears well in Emily's eyes. "Of course."

"Here you go."

"Hi Mama! Love Mama!"

Emily drops into a chair. "I love you, too, Henry. I love you so much. Are you being a good boy for Francesca?"

"Si, Henry good! Wok good."

Emily smiles. "I bet she is. She has the best big brother to teach her how to be good."

"Mommy?"

Emily takes a deep breath. "Mommy is already being Spiderman. She, uh, may try to call later, Champ. But she loves you so very much, Henry. So, so much."

"Love Mommy. Mommy 'piderman!" he says proudly.

Emily chuckles, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Yes, she sure is, Henry. Well, buddy, I have to go now. You be good for Francesca and give Rocky a kiss for me, okay?"

"'Kay, Mama. Love Wok!"

"She loves you, too."

"Love Mama."

"Love you, Henry."

A moment later Francesca comes back on. "You take care, cara. Get the bad guy, si?"

"We will, Francesca. Promise. Love you."

"Love you, too, Emily."

Emily hangs up and again glares at the camera. _"When I find out who you are you had best hope you are well protected or I am going to kill you,_" she vows silently.

She places the phone on the table and looks at Kevin. "Status?"

"Rossi, JJ and Reid found a place to cross the river. Morgan is at the top of the hill. There's some sort of table there with supplies and stuff on it. Hotch and Penny are on their way up the hill now," he reports.

"Good. Kevin, start trying to identify plants, animals, anything you can see so we can figure out where the hell they are."

"Are…are we allowed to do that?"

"He didn't say not to so I'm not breaking any rules. He seems to know a hell of a lot about us so he should know we're not going to set around twiddling our thumbs while our team is in danger," she states angrily.

Elle had watched the anger flare in Emily's eyes. She knew the woman was fighting to maintain control when all she really wanted to do was hurt someone for taking the team, especially her wife.

Unfortunately all they could do now was wait.

* * *

At Chateau Prentiss, Francesca had quickly packed bags for Henry and Rocky. Once the luggage is in her Land Rover she gets Sergio in his carrier and puts him in the passenger seat. She has Alaska hop into the back end.

Finally, she gets both children into their seats. She doesn't call Tom until she is on her way.

"Hello, Tom," she says happily. "The children and I are on the way to see your vacation videos."

Tom is momentarily stunned but quickly recovers. "Excellent. Are Emily and JJ coming?"

"Unfortunately they had work but Henry was so excited I decided to come over anyway."

"Wonderful! Pull right into the garage since it's so cold."

"Thank you, Tom. See you soon."

Francesca watches carefully the whole time she drives but is sure she is not followed. Of course, if there were tracers on her car or phone it would be a moot point. Hopefully Tom will understand what must be done next.

She pulls into the garage and allows the door to shut completely before getting out. Tom meets her at the SUV, his gun in his hand.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I do not know. But when Emily said to tell you about the videos I knew she meant for me to get the children to you."

Tom nods. "Right. I've made a call to Elizabeth and Gerald. Security guards are on their way. They will take you three to an undisclosed location for safety. There's a good chance your phone and/or your car is being tracked. They'll be taken back to the house tonight by someone who will stay there to keep an eye on things there. Sergio and Alaska can stay here."

Francesca squeezes his arm. "Thank you, Tom. I…I am worried."

Tom nods. "Me, too. Let's get Henry and Rocky inside."

Francesca nods and they get the kids into the house, both scared about what might be happening with the Prentiss women.

* * *

At 4:30 Emily's phone rings again. She answers.

"Yes?"

"You cheated, Emily."

Emily stiffens. "How the hell did I cheat?"

"You sent your children and nanny to safety."

"You never said I couldn't send them away. And all I did was tell them to continue with plans that were already made. It would have made Francesca suspicious if I hadn't," Emily insists.

"We shall see. But know this, Emily: every time I determine you have cheated there will be consequences."

Emily swallows. "I understand."

"Good. Now, let's have our first bit of fun. Put me on speakerphone."

Emily does. "Okay."

"Wonderful. Chief Straus?"

Straus steps towards the table. "Yes?"

"How many bottles of booze are in your office?"

The woman stiffens. "I…I don't…I…"

Emily grabs her arm. "Don't fuck with their lives, Straus."

Straus sighs. "Three. None more than half full."

"Good. Fetch them. I think our sober detective needs a drink."

Elle's eyes get wide. Emily leaps up. "NO! She's in recovery. Don't do this to her. She is innocent in this. Leave her out of it!"

"But she's not so innocent, is she? In fact, you sit at the desk that was once hers. Chief, get all three bottles and a glass. Do it now."

Straus reluctantly heads to her office. Emily looks at Elle.

"Don't do it, Elle."

Elle swallows and sits down. "I'm not leaping off the wagon, Emily. I'm doing it for them. There's a difference."

"None of them would want this. You _know_ that!"

Elle shrugs and forces a smile to her face. "I turned on them a long time ago. Time to make amends with them."

"Not like _this_, Elle! Please!"

Elle takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I don't want to, Emily. But if it keeps one of them from being hurt in some way I'll do it. I trust myself and all of you enough to keep me from falling back in the bottle permanently."

Emily stands. "Shit!" She starts to pace, hating the feeling of helplessness.

Straus walks in and sets her purse on the table, pulling out the three bottles and a glass. The man on the phone chuckles.

"Very good. Poor a couple fingers of the bourbon, Chief."

Straus reluctantly complies.

"Give it to Detective Greenaway," the voice orders.

Straus stares at the glass a moment then turns and hands it to Elle.

"Elle…don't…" Emily pleads once more.

"Say anything more than 'Cheers' to Greenaway and your wife will pay, Prentiss."

Emily shakes with frustration. She turns away from Elle.

"LOOK AT HER, PRENTISS!" the phone screams. "Look at her or else!"

Emily slowly turns and looks at Elle. Elle is staring at the glass, her eyes a mix of fear and revulsion.

"Drink it down, Greenaway," the voice orders.

Elle takes a deep breath. She slowly looks up at the others. She raises the glass. "Cheers," she says weekly…and downs the drink.

Emily, Straus and Kevin all wince at the pained look on her face.

"Very well done! Obviously you haven't forgotten how to drink. And it tasted wonderful, didn't it. A feeling of warmth and comfort stealing over you like a reunion with an old friend. Go ahead, Greenaway. Have another."

Elle carefully reaches for the bottle and pours two fingers.

The voice chuckles. "Come on now, you can do better than that. Make it a double."

Elle takes a calming breath and adds more to the glass.

"Perfect. Agent Prentiss, offer her a toast."

"Wh—what?"

"You heard me. Toast her. No need for you to drink. The words are enough."

Emily takes a deep breath and nods at Elle. "Alla salute. It means 'to your health' in Italian."

Elle forces a smile to her face. "Same to you, my friend." She quickly drinks the bourbon down, already starting to feel her head getting fuzzy.

"Well done, both of you," the voice praises. "Finish off the bourbon and your friends will get a special reward."

The call disconnects. Emily bites her lip, wanting to protect Elle but also wanting to give her team an advantage. Elle doesn't hesitate. She takes the bottle and pours another glass. Three glasses later the bourbon is gone and Elle is quite obviously drunk.

"No…tol—tol'rance," Elle mumbles.

"It's okay," Emily says comfortingly. "Just rest, Elle." She looks at the phone, willing it to ring. She glances at Kevin. "What are you seeing?"

"The whole team is together. Looks like they are trying to determine where the hell they are and what all the boxes on the table are."

Emily nods. "Good. At least they are together."

"Yeah and- -oh! Hey, one of the boxes just popped open," Kevin reports.

Emily and Straus hurry over to watch what is going on with their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hotch and Garcia reach the top of the hill Morgan sighs in relief. Garcia launches herself into his arms.

"You're okay!" she sobs.

"I'm fine, Baby Girl. Are you okay?"

"Scared shitless and nearly dinner for two anaconda's but other than that okay."

They ease the hug and Morgan extends a hand to Hotch. "Good to see you, man."

Hotch nods. "You, too." He looks at the table in the middle of the clearing, noting there are 7 metal boxes on it. "What's all this?"

Morgan shrugs. "No clue. Obviously whoever put us on this island expected us to trek all the way up here. The boxes are locked shut and they are attached to the table somehow. If we can find some rocks maybe we can get them open."

Hotch nods. "Let's wait on that for a little bit. Something tells me we'll see what's in those boxes when our captor wants us to. I want to know the others are safe before we start playing by our rules."

Morgan nods in agreement. Garcia had been looking around. Suddenly something up in a tree catches her eye. She studies it surreptitiously until she knows for sure she knows what it is and that there are in fact 5 more pointing down at the clearing.

"Uh, Hotch," she whispers. He turns to her. "There are 6 camera's pointed at us."

Hotch frowns. "Where?"

"Up in the trees. Well hidden but there."

"Shit. Which probably means he was watching us through the woods, too," Hotch whispers.

"Could be he's beaming this back to Emily. If so, she and Kevin can track the signal," Morgan points out hopefully.

"Something tells me he won't make it that easy for them. I'm sure they are being forced to watch but I bet there's a price for the access," Hotch tells them.

Morgan nods. "So, uh, how long do we wait for the others?"

Hotch runs a hand through his hair. "At least for tonight. They would know to get to high ground."

"What if…if they can't?" Garcia asks nervously, her mind on things other than snakes that could be in the woods.

Hotch pats her on the shoulder. "Stay positive, Garcia. You know them. You know if they can see this hill they are on their way here."

Garcia just nods. The three pace until they start to hear rustling approaching the clearing. All three are now armed with hefty sticks and prepare themselves in case it isn't their friends. Tension eases as Rossi steps into the clearing.

"Dave," Hotch says with relief.

Rossi walks over and extends his hand. The shake turns into a relieved hug. After the initial round of hugs, Rossi looks at Hotch.

"So what is this place?"

"It's where we were obviously herded to," Hotch says. There are 7 boxes. My guess is Prentiss was supposed to be with us."

JJ nods. "I agree. So are they going to grab her and bring her here or what?"

Hotch sighs. "I have no idea. Whatever we do, wherever we go we make sure to leave messages behind for her just in case."

"And there's no way we'll know if she's behind us unless she catches up to us or we run into her ourselves. Fucking great," JJ grumbles.

Garcia rubs her shoulder. "Stay positive, Jayje. It's all we have right now."

JJ just nods. Rossi looks at Hotch.

"So what is our plan?"

Hotch looks around. "We camp here tonight. Split watches." He glances up at the trees, lowering his voice. "Six cameras are watching us here. I have a feeling they are all over this island."

Reid frowns. "They could be disabled. Maybe if we destroy them our captor will have to come."

"Or he could leave us here forever and no one will ever be able to track the feed," Rossi points out.

Hotch nods. "For now I agree with Rossi. But if we feel the need to force a meeting we'll risk destroying camera's, especially if it…what's that noise?"

Everyone turns to the table. One of the boxes has started buzzing. Everyone takes a few steps back. The lid suddenly pops open. Reid is closest and slowly approaches the box. He reaches in and pulls out a map and compass. He opens up the map.

"We're on an island. This has several places marked, including one where we can find fresh water."

"Thank God," JJ mutters. "So far the only water I have seen is salt water."

Hotch nods. "Me, too. There must be a fresh spring."

"Do we go tonight?" Reid asks.

"No. We need to wait until- -"

"Good evening, Agents," a voice rings out.

They spin, trying to figure out where it's coming from.

"Now don't waste your energy looking for me. I am comfortably ensconced in my house, watching this little game unfold. Think of it as 'Survivor' meets the 'Amazing Race' meets 'The Running Man.' Play to win and you live. Cheat, disobey my rules, and someone will pay. Agent Prentiss has already found out that cheating leads to consequences. A shame really, former Agent Greenaway had been doing so well with her sobriety until Prentiss went and sent her children away to safety. I had need of them later."

"FUCK YOU! GO NEAR MY KIDS AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" JJ screams, letting her fear and fury take over.

The man just laughs. "So cute. You won't get a chance to hurt me, Agent Jareau. And one more outburst like that and we'll see just how well little Henry has learned to swim."

"NO!"

Morgan grabs JJ covering her mouth with his hand as her terror overcomes her ability to think clearly. He wrestles her to the ground to keep her from saying something that she would regret later.

"Well done, Agent Morgan. Now, for the first test. I've been nice enough to give you a map to fresh water. You do me a dishonor by not trying to get to it tonight. Agent Reid, your little map lover, and Agent Rossi, your veteran, will go fetch water for all of you. You will find canteens waiting there. But be warned, you only have 1 hour to get to the water before it becomes contaminated. Good luck!"

Hotch looks at the two agents. "Go. Now."

Rossi and Reid nod. Reid had studied the map and knows it by heart. He hands it to Rossi along with the compass in case they get split up. He won't need them.

Reid takes the lead as they head down the opposite side of the mountain from whence they came. Rossi grabs Reid's shoulder.

"Look, I get that you know the map but I know booby traps. Let me lead."

Reid considers arguing but knows Rossi is right. "Okay. I'll let you know if we need to turn."

Rossi nods. "Right."

When they reach the bottom of the hill, Reid orders Rossi to take the trail to the right.

* * *

Back at the top of the hill, Hotch and Morgan pace until JJ steps between them.

"Stop. You're wearing yourself out. Something tells me you will need your strength."

Hotch stops and stretches. "You're right. What about you?"

JJ wraps her arms around herself. "Every time he talks he'll taunt me about Emily and our children. I…I have to accept that," she says quietly, trying not to cry. She takes a deep breath. "So, uh, what do you think he meant about Elle? Did he go out to Seattle to chase her down?"

Hotch shakes his head. "He wouldn't have to. She was in town for the conference. She emailed me to ask if it would be okay to see everyone today to make amends."

JJ glances at him. "Yeah? Amends…like…AA?"

Hotch nods. "Yep. She's been sober a year. She wanted to apologize for what happened when she left the FBI and for last December. She said she wanted to have a long talk with Emily, especially."

JJ nods. "And so she somehow got caught up in all this shit. He…he made her drink. Probably from Straus' fucking stash," she says bitterly.

Hotch nods. "Most likely."

JJ runs a hand through her hair. "What are we going to do, Hotch? We're on an island who the fuck knows where being held by some fuck we don't even know. How the hell do we get out of this?"

He squeezes her shoulders. "We rely on ourselves and the team back at Quantico. We know Elle is with Emily. Most likely Kevin is, too. Maybe even Straus. They will do their best to keep us safe." He turns her and stares into JJ's eyes. "We are going to fight to stay alive here. We're going to do what it takes to get out of this alive. Don't you start giving up on any of us, Jareau."

JJ reaches up and takes his hands. "Thanks, Hotch. I won't. I swear."

He nods. "I know. Now, why don't you, Morgan and Garcia get some rest. I'll take first watch."

JJ slowly nods. "Okay." She looks over at her best friend, who is being held by Morgan. "She's not…not trained for this, Hotch. This is so out of her comfort zone. He has to know that."

Hotch nods, knowing the "he" JJ speaks of is their captor. "I know. We'll protect her, JJ. We won't let him hurt her."

JJ nods and walks way. She lets Morgan and Garcia know about the watch schedule. She lies down so that Garcia can cuddle up to her shoulder. Morgan gets up to talk to Hotch about the watch schedule and when they should start worrying about Reid and Rossi.

* * *

Reid and Rossi had arrived at the water well as a large clock on it showed just 8 minutes to spare. They find 7 canteens waiting for them and quickly fill them all. They each take a sip of water straight from the well to help save what they are taking to the team. As they turn to go they hear a low growl. They scan the tree line.

"What the hell was that?" Reid whispers.

"I don't know," Rossi admits. "But it didn't sound happy and it is right along the path back to the campsite."

"There's an alternate route back. Let's go," Reid says. He points Rossi in the direction they need to go.

Rossi takes the lead, Reid right behind him.

In his control room, their captor chuckles, hitting the button that plays the sound of a tiger's growl once more.

"Fools. Only things on that island that can kill you are the boa constrictors, the traps and your own stupidity. Wonder which one will claim you first?"

Rossi gets to an area that his sixth sense tells him to stop. He does, putting his arm out to stop Reid. Rossi slowly scans the dark area, wishing he had a machete to cut away some of the hanging leaves above to let in some light from the stars and moon. He carefully steps into the clearing, studying everything he can...and then he sees the trip line. He kneels and follows it into the bushes where he finds the spike trap.

"Fucking mutilation tactics," he mumbles as he carefully disengages the trap.

He looks over the metal spikes embedded in a branch. Had it tripped it would have hit someone in the thighs causing immense pain and a crippling injury. Bleeding to death or developing a fatal infection would have been major possibilities. He stands and looks at Reid.

"This guy we're dealing with knows his traps. This had several degrees of deadly to it."

Reid frowns. "Is it true where there was one there was two?"

"Yes. So if he learned this the same place I did we're still missing one in this area."

Rossi glances at his watch. It is nearly 10 p.m. they had been gone from the base camp for nearly 3 hours now. They still hadn't reached the cut back Reid had mentioned. He takes a deep breath and sets off again, watching carefully for the expected second trap.

* * *

Hotch had taken some dry grass, a plank of bark and a thin stick and proven his prowess as an outdoorsman by starting a fire. He continues to add wood to it as well as grass and leaves to keep it burning. Garcia, her head on JJ's shoulder sighs.

"I've never been camping before."

JJ chuckles as Morgan and Hotch grin. JJ kisses her best friend's temple. "Well, I'm glad we can be here while you cross that off your bucket list."

Garcia manages to smile. "I don't recall it being on my bucket list. I'll have to add it just to cross it off."

Morgan looks at Hotch. "So, how did you get this fire going?"

Hotch shrugs, "I was an Eagle Scout."

Morgan rolls his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Hotch smiles. "If we had the proper supplies I could make you one hell of a pot of stone soup."

Morgan laughs. "Sounds good. Much better than the peaches and mangoes we had to settle for."

Hotch nods. A second later he glances at his watch then looks towards the path Reid and Rossi had taken.

"Three hours," he says.

"They'll be back," Morgan says confidently.

Hotch just nods. He may not be the reason they are in this mess but he still feels responsible for his team. Any injuries, any pain they suffer is on him. And he'll even take on the pain Elle Greenaway must be feeling. Further guilty musings are forgotten as he hears movement approaching the clearing.

Everyone stands, expecting Reid and Rossi. Instead two masked men with AK-47's step into the clearing.

"We're here for Penelope Garcia," one man states.

JJ steps in front of Garcia. "No!"

The man levels his gun at her, racking the first bullet. "Don't make me ask again, Agent Jareau."

Garcia grabs JJ's arm. "Stop, Jayje. Please." Garcia steps around her friend. "Where are you taking me?"

"You're needed for the next test. Let's go."

Hotch steps towards them but both men swing their guns towards him. Morgan and JJ had also made moves at the men.

"STOP! Hotch, please!" Garcia begs. "Jayje, Morgan just stop. Be safe, my friends."

She walks over to the men. One man gestures for her to lead the way. She glances at her friends once more then moves down into the trees. One man waits a few minutes before following behind them.

Morgan looks at Hotch. "We have to follow them!"

Their tormentor's voice rings out. "If you three leave the clearing before I say she will be fed to the sharks surrounding this island. Your choice, Agent Morgan."

Morgan howls in frustration, kicking a nearby tree. JJ just drops to the ground, the feeling of helplessness nearly crippling. Hotch can do nothing but stare at the sky, praying the three missing team members are going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Since it's the holidays, 3 more chapters tonight before bedtime. I want to make sure Santa knows I'm being nice and not naughty. Well…not COMPLETELY naughty! **

**:o)**

* * *

Emily is pacing back and forth. Elle is lying on the table, moaning. Not only had she gotten drunk she had gotten sick. Her body was rejecting that which she had worked out of it after so many years dependant on it. Emily wished she could do more for the woman.

Straus sits in a chair, silently coveting the vodka and whiskey still sitting on the table. Emily knows she needs a drink not just to get over the horror of the situation but because she's a functioning alcoholic. Emily knows if she reaches for a bottle Emily will have to stop her. She prays Straus has enough willpower not to endanger the team by drinking something their tormentor is using as a weapon.

Kevin splits his time between staring at the split screen showing the team and the small screen that scrolls through searches on where he could find the various plants and trees they had seen before the sun went down. Suddenly he sits up straight.

"Oh my God. Gun men!"

Emily and Straus hurry over to him, staring over his shoulder. With no sound they can only guess what is going on as JJ steps defiantly in front of Garcia.

"Oh, Penny…no…" Kevin moans.

Emily is nearly brought to her knees when she sees the resolve in her friend's eyes as she stops JJ and the others from interfering.

"I always knew you were tougher than we knew, Pen," Emily whispers.

As Penelope and the men leave the clearing those in the conference room await the camera angles that would show their progress. After a few minutes it becomes obvious they are not going to be privy to where Garcia is being taken.

"Son of a bitch," Emily mutters as she drops into a chair, her head in her hands. On the table, her phone rings. She stabs it, immediately putting it on speaker.

"Where did they take Garcia?" she demands.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Temper, temper, Agent Prentiss. One might think you are in love with her."

Emily goes to say something back but stops herself. She wouldn't be baited into his game.

"She's my friend," she explains calmly.

"Of course she is," he says snidely. "I wanted to let you know the camera's are about to go dark. There are couches in the offices of Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi and Agent Morgan. And of course, Chief Straus, you have one. Prentiss, take Hotchner's office. Greenaway should be in Rossi's. Lynch you will be in Morgan's. Again, should you need to go to the little Agents room make sure to tell a camera. Otherwise I may think you're doing something foolish like going for help. Leave your phones and the computers here. Take nothing with you, not even the electronic picture frame from your desk, Agent Prentiss. No fair you having the sort of comfort which your wife is being denied."

Emily grinds her teeth. "Understood. What time are we allowed back in here?"

"Very smart to ask. Be back at 6 a.m. No earlier, no later. If anyone enters this room before then there will be consequences on the island."

"We understand," Emily says. "Can I help Elle to Rossi's office?"

"Yes, you may. I'm not a monster, after all."

_"Could have fooled me_," Emily thinks to herself. "Thank you."

"Good night, Agents. Sweet dreams," he says with amusement before disconnecting the call.

Emily and Kevin watch the computer screen until the camera's go black. She pats him on the shoulder.

"Go on, Kevin. For Penelope."

Kevin stands, his legs weak. He can only nod his goodnight as he leaves. Emily looks at Straus.

"Goodnight, ma'am."

Straus nods. "If any team can handle what's being thrown at them, this one can. That will give me comfort tonight."

Emily smiles and nods. "Me, too."

Emily and Straus get Elle up on her feet, her arm over Emily's shoulder. Straus opens the door as Emily mostly carries Elle to Rossi's office. She takes the blanket off the back of his couch and puts it over the woman. She also moves a trash can to right beside Elle's head.

"Rest easy, Elle. I am so sorry about this."

Elle just moans. Emily brushes a lock of hair off the woman's head before going into Hotch's office. She paces a moment then fears their tormentor would see this as some sort of violation of his terms. She lies down on the couch. She had planned to grab her photo frame. Now she can only satisfy herself with images stored in her mind.

"I'll bring your Mommy home to you, Henry and Rocky. I swear it," she whispers into the darkness, praying her friend and her nanny had gotten the children to safety.

* * *

At midnight three black vans pull into Tom's driveway. One by one they pull into the garage, whose windows had been covered. Francesca's phone and Land Rover had already been returned to the Prentiss home.

Each van spends exactly 3 minutes in the garage before backing out and parking on the street, motor still running. Had anyone looked closely, they would have seen each van had the exact same license plate. Even the scuff marks on the vans were identical. Once they hit the interstate there would be no way to tell them apart.

When all three had finished their time in the garage, they pull away, running just over the speed limit but not fast enough to draw the attention of the police. When they reach Springfield, they separate. One drives to Reagan National Airport; the second makes it's way to 66 and the drive to Dulles. The third stays north on 495, crossing into Maryland, its destination Andrews Air Force Base.

When the van arrives at the base it is immediately waved through, a military police vehicle pulling in front to escort it with lights and sirens to the airstrip. When they arrive at a hangar, two men approach the van, opening the side door.

"Francesca Marconi?" one man asks.

"Yes."

The man gives her a kind smile. "Gerald sends his regards."

She smiles in relief. "Grazie Dio."

The men help her get Henry and Rocky, both fast asleep, into a waiting plane. The men then buckle themselves in, the leader smiling at Francesca.

"You're being flown to a home in Connecticut owned by friends of Gerald and Elizabeth. You and the children will have 24 hour protection until this is over. Another group is on their way to pick up Jack Hotchner and his aunt. We have no idea what this threat is but we're taking all precautions. In fact, anyone attached to the team will be protected as it appears to be a threat against them all, not just the Prentiss women."

Francesca sighs. "Do you know who is doing this?"

"No, ma'am. But be assured, we're going to find out."

"I see," she says nervously. "And…who exactly are you?"

He smiles. "Best you not know, ma'am. Just know we're the good guys who don't mind playing loosely with the rules."

Francesca smiles. "As long as you continue to protect those two children," she points to Henry and Rocky, "I don't care what rules you play by. But be warned, if you hurt them, you will find I am not just a mere nanny."

The man nods. "Trust me, ma'am. I know."

She nods, satisfied that her threat has been heeded. She sits back in her seat, saying a prayer for Emily and the whole team.

* * *

When Hotch's phone rings, Emily nearly rolls off the couch in fright. She sighs and ignores it, silently cussing idiots that would call the chief so late on a Friday night. She glances at her watch…make that Saturday morning. It is just after 2 a.m.

When the phone starts to ring again, she slowly sits up. "It couldn't be…"

When it starts again for the third time she walks over and answers. "Prentiss."

"Good morning, Agent Prentiss. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, it was wonderful," she says dryly.

"I'm glad. Return to the conference room. Make sure no one joins you." He hangs up.

Emily grabs her suit jacket that she'd been using as a blanket and goes to the conference room. She jumps nervously when she sees a fresh pot of coffee has been brewed. Whoever this man had on his payroll was in the building. Her phone starts to ring so she quickly closes the door before answering.

"I'm here," she says.

"So I see. Please, have a cup of coffee. Your Chief was kind enough to get up and make it for you right after Mr. Lynch came in to get the computer ready for you."

_"Playing us all individually. Interesting_," Emily notes to herself.

She helps herself to a cup of coffee and moves to the computer. She can't help but moan as she sees one of the split screenshots is a close up of a sleeping JJ. She draws her finger over the image.

"I love you, baby," she whispers. She jumps when the voice starts again, having forgotten her phone was on.

"How sweet. Close that screen."

It takes all the strength she has to X out that box.

"Very good. Maximize the other one Mr. Lynch has ready for you."

Emily does, gasping as she sees Garcia staring back at her. Garcia's eyes get wide.

"EMILY!" she seems to scream, but there is no sound.

"Pen, can you hear me?" Emily asks.

Garcia can read Emily's lips and just shakes her head. Emily's phone laughs at her.

"Now you both know the shot is live. Time for you to work together to solve a little puzzle for me. It seems your buddy Tom made a few calls and now your children and nanny are missing."

Emily sneers. "Good."

He chuckles. "Not really. I needed them. Leverage you see. So now you and Ms. Garcia must pass a little test. Fail, and one of your team members dies. Pass, and I forgive you for the disappearance of Rocky, as you call her."

"What about Henry and Francesca?" Emily asks.

"You'll have a chance to earn forgiveness for them, too. Patience, my dear Emily."

Emily takes a couple of deep breaths. It would probably be easy to earn a pass for Rocky. He would make it harder to get a pass for Henry so that if she failed he could put the seed of doubt in JJ's mind that Emily failed JJ's son while protecting Emily's daughter. Emily takes a deep breath. She'd show that bastard. She'd pass both tests.

"Now, I'm going to let you and Ms. Garcia talk. But should either of you mention the other members of your team there will be consequences. The only thing you can discuss is the riddle at your fingertips." A new screen pops up. "Solve the riddle. You have one hour or I track your daughter down and trade her to an acquaintance that specializes in selling young girls to be raised as sex slaves."

"Son of a bitch," Emily blurts before she can stop herself.

He just laughs. "I've been called worse. 59 minutes, Agent Prentiss."

Emily stares at the clock counting down the time. She then turns to stare at Garcia.

"Let's do this, Pen."

Garcia nods, glad they now have sound. "You got it, Emster," she says with more confidence than she feels.

The two get to work on the complex math and geometry riddle they have been tasked with solving.


	7. Chapter 7

Reid and Rossi had come across two more traps. All three times now the traps had been singles but they both know better than to expect them to all remain simple, single danger set-ups.

They finally reach the base of the mountain via the path they had practically been herded to. Rossi sighs.

"Just a little farther. Why do I feel like the worst is in front of us?"

Reid forces a smile to his face. "Because that's the way our team's luck runs."

Rossi manages a grin. He had noticed the longer they had walked the paler Reid had looked. Obviously the young man's chest was killing him due to the work they'd had to do in a few places. Rossi starts up the trail, his eyes peeled for tripwires and pressure traps.

He doesn't plan for traps tripped by their captor.

He hears a spring sound. "DROP! STRAIGHT DOWN!"

It takes Reid a second to react…and it's a second too late. A branch swing around, catching him in the chest and sending him backwards down the hill. Rossi scrambles after him.

"REID!"

Reid is trying to catch his breath, his hands clutching his chest. After a couple of minutes he can finally speak.

"Chest…not healed…anymore."

Rossi sighs in relief. "How bad?"

"Doesn't…feel broken…just…cracked again. JJ's…gonna kill…me."

Rossi can't help but smile. "I'll do my best to protect you kid."

He carefully helps Reid up. Reid insists he can walk on his own so that Rossi can keep watching for traps. No more are found and they finally walk into the campsite just after 3 a.m.

Morgan leaps up. "Where the hell have you two been?"

His words wake Hotch and JJ.

Rossi sighs. "Long story. Reid's hurt."

JJ hurries to Reid. "Sit down, Spence. What happened?"

Rossi tells them about being routed different directions. He shakes his head.

"I couldn't risk being wrong but I have a feeling the growls were electronic, not real."

Hotch nods. "Sounds right. Good way to send you where he wanted to."

JJ strokes a hand down Reid's cheek. "Either you or Emily are going to be the reason I go gray prematurely."

Reid manages a smile. "Blame her. I've yet to jump off a cliff."

JJ smiles and kisses his forehead. "Get some sleep, Spence. You earned it."

He closes his eyes. When his breathing evens out, JJ stands and moves over to the guys.

"So we don't know where she was taken?" Rossi confirms.

"Nope. We were warned against following her," Morgan tells him. "We're pawns in some fucking survival game."

Rossi shakes his head. "I haven't felt this helpless since that bastard Rush kidnapped us because we got him wrongfully convicted."

"Do you think Emily and the others are looking into situations like that trying to figure out where we are and who has us?" JJ asks.

"If they can they are," Hotch states. "But I have a bad feeling their movements are being as controlled as ours. After all, if he was serious, he forced Elle to drink. That was either a warning or a punishment to them."

Morgan points at the tables. "What's with the boxes? Why did one open? Was it something we did?"

Hotch shrugs. "Either us or the team at Quantico. It was a reward for something. There are 7 boxes. There should have been 7 of us on that flight. He made sure that we could each earn some sort of reward."

Rossi nods. "Seven boxes, seven challenges of some sort. Well, my money is on Garcia to open box number 2. In fact, I'd bet it on all of us."

Hotch pats his shoulder. "Me, too. Let's get some sleep. Morgan, you up for staying on watch?"

"I'll do it," JJ states before Morgan can answer. "Please, Hotch."

Hotch nods. "Okay. Wake me at 5."

JJ nods. "Fine."

The men go over to lie down beside Reid. JJ pops herself up onto the edge of the table, listening to the forest while her mind is on her wife and children.

_"You sent them off to safety, Emily. Something tells me you and your parents have them so well hidden it would take more than this fruitcake could have to track them down. I don't care if they hurt me for it, thank you for protecting them, Emily. I love you so much. And I know if something happens to me you will love them and protect them forever. That gives me more comfort than words can express."_

JJ stands, stretching her stiff back. She continues to have a conversation with Emily in her mind.

_"You know I used to go camping all the time as a kid, Em. We slept in sleeping bags on the ground because hotels were too expensive. I think you've gotten me a bit spoiled. Napping on the ground earlier has me more sore than a work out with Morgan gets me. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change our life at all but I think I need to take you on a vacation like I had as a kid just to give you a bit of perspective. Well, maybe we can do it my way one night and your way, you know spas and comfy beds, the rest of the week."_

JJ chuckles to herself as she pictures Emily trying to last for a night out camping.

"You losing your mind?"

JJ turns as Morgan walks up.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping."

He shrugs. "Can't fall asleep. Thought I'd see if you want to try to get some shut eye."

JJ sighs. "Not sure I can either. Just…trying to think about what Emily must have done to protect Rocky and Henry that the bastard holding us forced Elle to drink."

"My guess is she said something in code to Francesca. You have to figure someone who has been nanny to people like your parents and their contacts is pretty skilled at subterfuge. Think of the inherent dangers in the jobs of diplomats in foreign lands."

JJ frowns considering that. She slowly turns and looks at Morgan. "You know…I never thought of that. She had to have been in her late twenties when she was Emily's nanny. Wonder what she did before that?"

He grins. "Might want to ask her, Jayje. Didn't you check her references?" he teases.

JJ chuckles. "Not really. The way Emily was with Henry was all I needed to know. She learned so much about being a mother from Francesca it was a no-brainer to hire her."

"Yeah I guess it was. Maybe we can- -"

He stops talking and they both spin to stare at the table. One of the boxes is making noise, just like the last one. As they watch the lid pops open. JJ steps closer and looks inside. She carefully pulls out the Bowie knife inside.

"A weapon?" Morgan questions. "Why do I feel like it's not going to be just something to help us defend ourselves?"

"Because you're a damn good profiler."

A few minutes later they hear rustling in the woods. JJ cedes the knife to Morgan who takes up a defensive position…which immediately relaxes as Garcia stumbles into the clearing.

"PEN!"

JJ races forward and pulls her into a hug. Garcia just sighs into her friends shoulder. JJ leans back.

"Where were you?"

"They blindfolded me when we got to the bottom of the hill. When they took it off I was in some sort of little shack with a computer. Emily was on the other end and they made us work together to solve a puzzle. They said if we figured it out there would be a reward."

Morgan holds up the knife. "You did good, Baby Girl."

Garcia manages a smile. "Morgan, if we can find that shack, we can get a message out," she whispers.

Morgan nods. "True. But something tells me we'll have to be careful about making our move to it. In addition to those two guys with guns who know who else or what else is out there?" He looks at his watch. "You two get some sleep. We'll figure out our next step at dawn."

JJ and Garcia move over to lie down near the guys. Garcia cuddles up to JJ, who gladly holds her best friend, offering what little comfort her strong arms can offer.

* * *

"How sweet," he says. "I wonder how Agent Prentiss would feel about this?"

He takes a screen shot and sends it to Emily's email. She had already been sent back to Hotch's office after solving the relatively simple mathematic riddle with Garcia. How will it affect her mind to see her wife snuggling romantically with the analyst? How will Kevin Lynch feel about it? He grins and emails the shot to Kevin's computer.

"Now…time for a little more fun."

He pushes a button and the sound of a rooster crowing blares into the clearing. All the agents jump at the auditory assault. Reid moans as he jumps and it hurts his chest.

"Easy, Reid," Rossi says, patting his shoulder fatherly.

After 3 minutes the blaring sound finally stops. It is just after 6 a.m.

"Good morning, Agents. I trust you slept well?"

Hotch stands and stares up at a random tree where they know a camera is hidden. "Well, it wasn't the Ritz but we've stayed in worse places."

The man chuckles. "Funny, Agent Hotchner. Agent Morgan, can you give your boss the prize Agent Prentiss and Analyst Garcia earned for you?"

Morgan hands Hotch the knife. Hotch tests its heft and studies the blade. It is sharply honed.

"You're a leader, a man born to command. But can you do it on your own? Take Reid's map. You'll see a place marked with a red X. Make your way to it and back within 2 hours and your team will have a veritable feast for lunch. Run late and, well, Jack can be laid to rest by his Mommy."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!" Hotch screams.

Their captor just laughs. "Good luck, Agent Hotchner."

Rossi walks up and hands the map and compass to Hotch. "He's messing with your head, Hotch. Something tells me when Emily got her kids to safety she got your son to safety, too."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right," Hotch sighs. He looks at the others. "See you all in 2 hours."

"Aaron, be careful. There are traps everywhere. Be quick but be safe."

Hotch nods. "I will be."

He nods his goodbyes to the others and leaves the clearing. JJ sighs.

"This fucking sucks. Why the hell can't we work together? Why is he so intent on separating us? Let's profile this mother fucker!"

Rossi smiles at her. "I always liked your style, kid."

With nothing but time on their hands, the profilers start to profile their captor as Garcia pitches in whatever she can based on what she saw on the computer and in the shack.

* * *

Hotch makes his way down the hill. When he gets to the bottom he checks the map and chooses the path that will take him closest to the X. It doesn't escape his notice that no path leads directly to the location. 45 minutes later he gets to a solid wall of vegetation.

"Son of a bitch," he spurts.

He looks at the knife in his hand. Without a doubt by the time he is finished cutting through all of this the blade will be nearly useless. The best he can do is minimize how much he cuts and rely on his strength for the rest. Taking a breath he makes his first hack.

It takes him another 45 minutes to get through the brush to find the backpack full of food. He has a couple of cuts on his face where he had been smacked with branches from some thorny bush. His hands have a myriad of cuts on them from the same plant. He quickly puts on the backpack and takes off at a run back towards the hill. He only has 30 minutes to get back. He is sure there would be more than just the loss of food as a consequence for not completing the task in time.

He is midway back when a great roar startles him to a stop. He glances around, trying to figure out where it is coming from. It sounds again and this time he hears the slight reverb.

"I'm not scared of any kitten," he says aloud.

He starts to run again, ignoring the sounds that continue to dog his steps, as if a tiger is closing in on him. He finally reaches the hill and starts up. Midway up he finds the trail has been soaked. And this area isn't the sandy soil of the lower elevations. It's mud. He drops to his hands and knees, using vegetation alongside the trail to help him claw his way up, cutting his hands and arms even more.

When he finally clears the mud track he starts to run again. A glance at his watch shows he has one minute left. With seconds to spare he throws himself into the clearing.

"HOTCH!"

Garcia screams when she sees him. Morgan and Rossi go help him, easing the pack off his back and helping him to where he can lean against a tree and catch his breath. Morgan pats him on the shoulder.

"Nice job, Bossman."

Hotch nods, still unable to speak. When he finally catches his breath, he looks around.

"Where's JJ?"


	8. Chapter 8

When Emily had finished the riddle with Garcia she had been ordered back to Hotch's office. But between the coffee and the looming threat that the next task would be a threat to Henry she can't sleep. She keeps trying to tell herself her wife and their family need her to rest but it's not possible. She wants to write her impressions of the unsub down but is worried he would see that as an attempt to get word to someone.

"What the hell do you do, Prentiss? Jennifer would kick your ass for worrying so long you can't sleep. And you don't even want to think about what she'll do to you if something happens to Henry because you're too tired to act. Go to sleep, damn it!"

But even that doesn't help her sleep. She sits up and looks at the camera pointed at Hotch's desk.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

She makes her way through the silent halls of the BAU floor. After doing her business she moves the sink, splashing cold water on her face and trying to clear her head. She jumps when the door opens.

"Hey," Elle croaks.

"Elle, how are you?"

"I don't think I've ever felt this bad before. What have I missed?"

Emily gives her a quick rundown. "Look, I can't be in here long or who knows what will happen to them. I swear, Elle, I'll try to keep you protected if I can."

Elle just shakes her head. "Don't worry about me, Em. Let's just get them home."

"I'll do both," Emily vows.

She gives Elle a squeeze on the arm and goes back to Hotch's office. It's just before 5 a.m. on Saturday morning. She closes her eyes, trying to will sleep to come. As if he knows when she has finally dropped off, Hotch's phone starts to ring again.

"Son of a bitch," she grumbles as she gets up and answers it.

"Good morning, Agent Prentiss. Sleep well?"

"I'm not even going to justify that with an answer," she tells him.

He chuckles. "But you just did, didn't you?" Emily rolls her eyes. "I wanted to let you know I am still not happy with you hiding your children away. That was quite rude of you. When I do find them trust me when I say I will make them suffer all the more for it."

He tells her this as if he's telling her about a sale at Macy's. Emily fights to control her voice and her blood pressure. He wants to get a rise out of her and it takes all she has to deny him that amusement.

"You won't find them. Trust _me_ about that," she says firmly.

He chuckles. "We'll see. But now I need you to do a little task for me. No need to bring the others into this one, it's personal."

"Personal?"

"Well, personal to you. Log onto Agent Hotchner's computer. Don't worry about returning to the conference room at 6 with the others. I'll let them know you're busy with a little side project. When you get the email from Ms. Garcia click on it and follow the instructions. Understand?"

Emily nods. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Be in touch soon, Agent Prentiss."

Emily sighs and drops into Hotch's chair. She logs in with her info and waits for the email. It arrives just after 7. She reads the missive on the screen.

"_Watch. Do not react. Do not even flinch. Just. Watch."_

She swallows, knowing what she is about to see is something meant to make her react. She starts to repeat a mantra in her head as she clicks on the link and is treated to a screen showing JJ walking through the woods. Emily's eyes and pulse points betray nothing as she sees JJ reacting to sounds and movement in the woods around her.

_"I am Lauren Reynolds. I am Lauren Reynolds. I am Lauren Reynolds."_

Emily repeats the mantra over and over for an hour when the screen suddenly goes black. She is still repeating the mantra when Hotch's phone rings.

"You are one cold bitch!" he says angrily as soon as she lifts the receiver. "Your wife unarmed, all alone, wild animals and men with guns tracking her. Yet you sit staring at the screen as if you're watching some boring Lifetime movie!"

"You told me not to respond. I didn't. I passed your test."

"WRONG!" he yells. "You don't even get it, do you? Well, maybe this will help you figure it out!"

The screen flickers back to life. Emily sees JJ standing with her hands in the air, the two armed men who took Garcia staring at her. From behind the mask he wears one man starts to smile. He sets his gun down and starts to move towards JJ, his hands already undoing his pants.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Emily pleads.

"Too late, Agent Prentiss. Perhaps my boys can remind your wife what it's like to be with a man. Think she'll leave you when they do?"

Emily can't stop her tears as the screen goes black. "Please…I'll do anything…please…"

Her only answer is the dial tone. She sits staring at the computer, willing it to come back on and show that her wife is okay.

* * *

At 6 a.m. Kevin had walked into the conference room to find Straus and Elle had arrived already. He looks around.

"Where's Emily? Should one of us get her?"

Straus shakes her head. "No. He may have ordered her to do something else. We obey the directions we were given."

Elle nods in agreement. At 8:15 the phone rings. Elle hits the speaker button.

"Good morning, Detective, Chief and Analyst," his happy voice says.

"I've had better," Elle mutters before she can stop herself.

He chuckles. "I'm sure you have. Well, nothing a little hair of the dog won't help, eh? Have a glass of vodka. Two fingers should do for now."

Elle stares at the bottle as if it's a cobra about to strike. She finally shakes her head. "I…I can't." Her legs are shaking.

"Now, now, Detective. I know you have a bit of a grudge against these people but surely you don't want to just kill one, do you?"

Kevin jumps. "The screen's on. It's JJ."

Straus and Elle move to watch what he's seeing. They see the same image that Emily had seen.

"It's up to you, Detective. Drink or my boy gets a _very_ good morning."

Elle grabs the bottle and quickly pours the drink, downing it quickly and fighting the urge to throw up.

He starts to laugh. "Well done!"

Kevin watches as the man suddenly stops his advance. The man visibly angers as he closes his pants. He stares at JJ a second then punches her in the face. She falls to the ground, going with the punch to try to minimize its effect. He drops and puts a knee in her back as he cuffs her hands behind her back. He drags her to her feet and shoves her forward, grabbing his gun as the two men force JJ down the path. The screen goes blank.

"I would say that deserves a celebratory drink, wouldn't you, Detective."

Elle pours another two fingers. She lifts it up. "Yippee," she says mockingly as she downs the drink quickly.

"Well done! Now I am sure you understand that when I bring Agent Prentiss in you must not tell her that her darling JJ is okay. If you do, well, you can be sure there will be more consequences for those on the island."

Those in the room nod. Kevin jumps as the screen showing the camera shots from the clearing come back on.

"Penny," he says with relief.

Straus and Elle walk over to study the screen.

"Where's Hotch?" Elle asks.

Kevin shrugs. "I…I don't know."

* * *

Emily grabs the phone when it rings. "WHAT?"

"Temper, temper, Agent Prentiss. You can return to the conference room now. Your team will have a test soon."

"Is Jennifer okay?"

"The conference room, Agent Prentiss. Don't push me."

He ends the call. Emily stands on shaky legs and makes her way to the conference room. Straus sees her first.

"Oh, Emily," she says sadly.

"He, uh…um…Jen…he…" she can't finish the statement.

She moves to the coffee pot, hoping the drink will help settle her nerves. She turns and sees the vodka has been moved. She looks first at Straus then at Elle. She sees the woman's glassy eyes.

"Oh, Elle…"

Elle shrugs. "Don't worry about it. Just…the job, right?"

Emily can only nod as she drops into a chair. She has not been able to protect her team. She couldn't help Elle. And she couldn't save Jennifer from being raped.

She is shattering inside.


	9. Chapter 9

JJ is pushed and shoved until for the better part of an hour. They reach a clearing with nothing but a cage in the middle of it. A chain attached to the top of it goes up and over a pulley.

"What the hell?" she wonders.

The men push her inside, locking the door before uncuffing her. They walk over to a small bush…and move the bush. It reveals a control panel. The man who had been planning to rape JJ smiles cruelly as he turns on the power and uses a joy stick to lift JJ's cage up off the ground.

JJ tries to maintain her footing, worried just how stable the whole system is. If it falls it could break her legs and do untold internal damage. The man uses another control to swing the boom of the small crane out over a small pond. Slowly he starts to lower the cage until JJ is knee deep in the water. He then shuts the machine down and conceals the controls once more.

"Shame to waste such a prime piece of ass but orders are orders," he says as he leers at JJ.

She doesn't even respond. The two men leave but she knows they won't be gone long. Either her wife or her team would be playing for her life. If they lose JJ would be lowered all the way into the water and left to drown. She takes a deep breath.

"You all will save me. I know you will," she says confidently.

* * *

It is nearly noon before the team is once again contacted by their nemesis.

"Hello, Agents. Oh, and you too, Analyst Garcia. I trust you all enjoyed your breakfast?"

"Where's Agent Jareau?" Hotch demands.

"Easy now, Agent Hotchner. I know you're in charge of the team so you feel a great deal of responsibility for her but fear not. If you trust Agent Morgan you can rest assured she will be just fine."

Morgan steps up beside Hotch. "What do you want me to do?"

They had been so caught up in hearing their foe that no one had heard the box on the table start to uncode. When it pops open they all turn. Morgan walks up and pulls out the snorkel. He frowns.

"So I'm going swimming?"

"No. Get the map." Hotch hands it to him. "Do you see the misshapen circle that looks like a pond?"

Morgan nods. "Yes."

"You have an hour to get there. By the time you arrive that snorkel may be the only thing that allows Agent Jareau to live until you figure out how to free her. Take nothing but the snorkel!" he adds quickly as Hotch starts to hand over the knife. "A big strong guy like you shouldn't need weapons to get past my boys, right? Good luck!"

Morgan looks at the other. "Be back soon with JJ. Promise."

Morgan jogs down the hill. He watches for traps but knows he can't waste any time if he wants to save JJ.

* * *

At 12:10 JJ is shaken when the cage suddenly drops a few inches into the water. It is now up to her mid thighs.

"Oh shit."

She again starts to kick and push at the door, even though so far it had shown no signs of giving.

At 12:15 she drops again.

"NO! DAMN IT!"

She starts to push at the roof of the cage, desperate to get out.

"I am not some fucking damsel in distress. I'm a fucking FBI agent! I don't need to be saved I need to save my fucking self! SHIT!"

She again starts to kick at the door, wishing the cage was a little smaller so she could brace her body against once side and just pressure the door open. She starts to kick the door, each word she says punctuated by a kick.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Die. On. This. God. Forsaken. ISLAND!"

She splashes down under water…as the door actually gives. She quickly swims out and makes her way to shore. She lies on the ground a second to catch her breath.

She hears footsteps running her way. She looks around and quickly crawls behind the shrubbery that had hidden the controls for the cage. She is trying to find something to use as a weapon when she hears her name.

"JJ!"

She turns in time to see Morgan running towards the water.

"MORGAN!"

He skids to a stop looking from her to the cage and back again. She runs towards him and leaps into his arms.

"Jayje! What the hell?"

JJ leans back. "Got pissed and kicked my way out. You know I hate being the fucking damsel that has to be saved by the guys."

Morgan smiles. "Yeah, I do know that. Are you okay?"

JJ nods. "Fine. I…I think the guards were going to…to rape me. Something stopped them. My guess is there was another test of some sort and Emily passed."

Morgan nods. "I guess so. Come on, let's get back to the others. I'm guessing you still haven't eaten."

"No, I haven't. I- -uh, Morgan?"

Morgan turns around. The masked gunmen are back.

"You cheated. The boss isn't happy."

"I didn't cheat," JJ says. "I was never told not to try to escape."

The man frowns. He looks at his partner, who just shrugs. The leader turns back.

"You still should have known."

"Bullshit! Maybe you forgot to tell me the rules but that's your fault, not mine."

Morgan had been studying the area. He suddenly realizes that this is _very _remote island. If there is power for the crane system it has to be the same power for the shack Garcia had been in. He turns to the men.

"Look, there was a mistake but you all still have the power. Let us go back to the others. Your boss will come up with another test for one of us and you'll have you chance at revenge. But if you compound your screw up by killing or hurting one of us he's only going to be angry. Something tells me he's not a man to cross."

The two men exchange a look. The leader finally nods. "Go. But do anything stupid and you'll regret it."

Morgan nods and heads back along the path to the campsite. Once they are clear of the men, JJ looks at Morgan.

"What's going on in that stubbly dome of yours, Morgan?"

Morgan grins, running a hand over the stubble on his head. He stops and whispers into her ear. "How many sources of power do you think this island has? That crane has to be close to the computer Garcia was using. I'm tired of waiting for the next order. Let's get with the others. If we can split up and make the gunmen follow some of us it will give others the chance to get to that shack and contact someone for help."

JJ smiles and nods. "Good plan. Let's go."

The two start to jog, eager to put their plan in motion and end this hell they have been thrust into.


	10. Chapter 10

Straus had been watching Emily since the woman had entered the room. Her eyes are lifeless. Straus takes a deep breath and squats down in front of Emily, hoping the woman would understand what _wasn't_ being said.

"Agent Prentiss, I can't imagine what you think you saw. But know this: if what you think happened really did happen, JJ would have done it on her terms to protect her friends and family."

Emily stares into Straus' eyes. Part of her is too devastated to hear what is being hinted at. But the other side of her mind is jumping up and waving a huge banner trying to get Emily to focus on the exact words being said.

"They need you right now, Emily," Straus continues. "They need your bravery, your intellect, your help. Put aside what you think you saw and focus on helping us bring them all home."

And finally it dawns on Emily what Straus is trying to say: JJ was not actually raped. That's why the camera feed was cut. Emily allows herself a moment to internally scream for joy. Outwardly, she simply sighs and sits forward.

"You're right. Thank you, ma'am."

Emily stands and starts to pace. "We need to plan without looking like we're planning," she says while barely moving her lips.

Straus stands, her arms crossed, one hand blocking her mouth as if in thought. "What are you thinking?"

"Our security camera's need to go down. Maybe periodic maintenance or an upgrade? Something they would do on the weekend when fewer people are here."

"And we'd be surprised because they would never announce when that sort of maintenance is happening," Straus finishes. "Perfect. But how do we do this?"

Emily pretends to be staring out at the bullpen. "Kevin? Can you slowly hack the system and shut it down?"

"How slowly?"

"Maybe 30 minutes? We don't want him to notice you typing too much."

Kevin pretends to yawn. "Working it now." He puts his elbows on the table and rubs his face with both hands. "I've also built a rider bug. Next time he sends a link I send that bug right back to him. It will give us a trail right to his location."

"Fucking brilliant, Kevin. Totally fucking brilliant."

He smiles proudly. "Based it on a program Penny made after I had to hack the highway to find her when that bastard from the CIA kidnapped her."

Emily stiffens and slowly turns, glaring at Kevin. "Holy fucking shit…they didn't kill him."

Straus had also spun as she too realized who it was that could have this kind of access to the BAU and a sick enough grudge to pull off something like this.

"They should have let Jen kill him," Emily whispers viciously.

* * *

Just before Kevin is ready to shut down the camera's, Emily's phone rings. She hits the speaker function.

"Agent Prentiss, time to test that Yale intellect. Return to Agent Hotchner's office and boot up his computer. Time to see if you can save Henry or not."

Emily gives Kevin a pointed look, telegraphing that he shouldn't shut things down until she is back. He nods imperceptibly.

Emily makes her way across the bullpen, trying to control her breathing, knowing she needs to be calm and in control for whatever test is in store for her. She sits down and reboots Hotch's computer. She doesn't have long to wait before his phone rings. She grabs it.

"Prentiss."

"Are you feeling lucky, Agent Prentiss?"

"With the fun you're supplying how could I not be?" she smarts back.

He chuckles. "Feisty. I like that. Now, open up your email."

Emily does, seeing a email supposedly from Garcia, further proof in her mind that she is dealing with Myron Phillipe or his buddy Jackson "Jackie" Walters.

"I think you know which email you should open, Agent Prentiss."

Emily clicks it and sees the picture embedded within it. He has captioned it, "A Tropical Love Affair." Emily smiles at the scene of Garcia being held close by JJ as they sleep.

"How does it feel to know your wife cheated on you?"

"She didn't. She and Garcia are offering comfort to each other."

"True. But what about when she used her body, her hands, her mouth to pleasure my boys? She was having so much fun with them. The way she sucked dick nearly brought me to climax! You could tell she was enjoying it as she swallowed hungrily. Oh, if only I had audio to go along with the video I have," he says dreamily.

Emily knows what Straus had hinted at but she still feels her rage ignite at what her nemesis says. "She would have done what she had to do to survive and protect our friends. That's the ONLY reason she'd have…have…fuck you for saying otherwise!"

He just laughs in amusement. "Bet I could sell this video online for LOTS of money. What would you pay to stop it, Agent Prentiss?"

"So this is extortion now?" she sneers.

He chuckles. "Nope. Just curious is all. This video will stay with me. It will give me something beautiful to pleasure myself to."

Emily winces at just the thought of him watching JJ and fantasizing that way. She bites her tongue, worried anything she says could make his empty threat a reality.

And he is loving every minute of her distress.

"Well, enough of that sort of talk. Time to see if who wins Henry: me or you."

"Leave him out of this. He's just a child! An innocent CHILD!"

"No one's innocent, Agent Prentiss. No one," he says bitterly. "Now, refresh your inbox."

Emily does as commanded and sees another email from "Garcia". She opens it and sees another link.

"Follow the instructions at the site. You have 1 hour or Henry is mine."

He hangs up. Emily reminds herself that there is no way he could know where Henry is. And even if he did, the security around Henry, Rocky and Francesca would be more than he could ever imagine. She takes a steadying breath and clicks the link.

* * *

Kevin is pacing. He had both programs ready to launch when Emily says the word. He glances at the computer as he passes it and leaps at the stable.

"JJ and Morgan are back!"

Straus and Elle hurry over to see for themselves. JJ has a bruise on her cheek but otherwise looks okay. Morgan, too, looks fine.

"Thank God," Straus says.

Elle studies the woman beside her. For the first time she notices the signs of withdrawal.

"Chief…are you okay?"

Straus stiffens. "Fine."

Elle raises an eyebrow. "You need a drink."

Straus forces a smile to her face. "Don't we all?"

Elle grins. "I could do without. But I remember when I first stopped. Take a drink."

"No. Not…not until…not yet," Straus finishes weakly but with finality.

Elle just nods. They watch the team in the clearing. It is obvious they are tired of being pawns and are now planning a way to take charge of their own destiny.

"Good luck, guys," Elle whispers.

* * *

In Hotch's office Emily had followed the link to a game. She had to beat level 5 in 1 hour or Henry would be tracked down and taken. Additionally, her team would lose one of the boxes of aids. She knows Henry is safe but she needs to do what she can to help her team.

A red readout counts down the time she has left. She finally makes it to level 5 and starts to play. She still has two lives left. She knows she is nearly to the end of the level when a previously unknown hazard pops up and kills her.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

She takes a calming breath. She had 5 minutes left. She launches her last life and fights her way through the hazards and men in her path. She finally makes it to the last ravine she has to cross…but there is no bridge. She frantically runs her avatar around, trying to figure out how to cross but her time runs out and the screen goes black. Then it flickers back on.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! FUCKING SHIT!"

She jumps up and throws Hotch's chair across the office as a caricature of Henry in a coffin populates the screen.

She is still trying to calm herself when Hotch's phone rings.

"WHAT?!" she screams as she answers it.

"You missed the secret ladder in Level 3 you had to activate to escape Level 5. Oh, well," he says chuckling. Emily winces, biting back a sarcastic response. He continues, "You lost your son and lost a prize for your team. Good thing your wife found another woman to comfort her."

"You lay a finger on Henry, you even look at him, and nothing will save you from me," she warns him.

He just laughs. "Empty threat, Agent Prentiss. Return to the conference room while I let your team know of your failure."

He hangs up. Emily stares at the phone. She knows with all she has the man will die by her hand if she has a chance. She takes a deep breath and makes her way back to the conference room.

"He's about to taunt the team because I failed. I was meant to fail just so he could do this. When he's done, we launch our attack."

Kevin just nods. No one presses Emily for more information; they can see she's ready to explode.


	11. Chapter 11

When they get back to the campsite, Morgan whispers his plan to Hotch. The unit chief nods. They had been victims too long. Time to take back control. As they start to decide who would go where, they hear a strange noise from the table.

"That's different," Hotch says.

Morgan nods. "Yeah."

Everyone takes a few steps back as they stare at the box making a sizzling sound. Suddenly one of the boxes explodes, destroying the contents inside it as it blows out the sides and launches the lid in the air. JJ slowly approaches and looks into the box.

"Was…was that because I escaped the cage?"

"NO!"

The voice booming across the compound startles them all. The fact that it is followed up by an amused chuckle tells them their tormentor did it on purpose. Another box starts to sizzle.

"This one is for you, Agent Jareau."

JJ backs away as yet another box is destroyed. As the noise subsides, their captor speaks.

"My men were supposed to tell you that there were consequences if you escaped. They will be punished for that oversight. But really, Agent Jareau, you are smart enough to know that escaping was foolish."

"How did I know that wasn't the test? To see if I had strength of mind and muscle to get out?"

"Hmmm…true. Oh, well, c'est la vie," he says easily. "Now, the first box: that was part of Agent Prentiss' punishment. It was a simple game. She just had to complete Level 5 and you would get a box…and Henry would be safe."

JJ stiffens. "What?" she asks with a deathly calm.

He chuckles. "You know, when little Rocky's life was on the line, she succeeded swimmingly. But then she has to play for Henry's life and, well, I guess it just didn't matter as much to her. Not her brat anyway, right?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

JJ leaps at a tree. If she can't beat him, she can at least destroy his cameras and speakers. Morgan and Hotch both grab her. Tears stream down her face.

"You touch, Henry. You even THINK about Henry and I will hunt you down and KILL YOU!"

"Such anger. Agent Prentiss just shrugged it off," he taunts.

"BULLSHIT! SHE LOVES HIM! She wouldn't shrug it off! She'd make the same promise I'm making you: touch him and I'll kill you. I'll fucking KILL YOU!"

He just chuckles. "No, I don't think you will. Now, back to the business at hand. Time for another adventure. I think this time it will be Agent Rossi and Agent Hotchner. You two will- -"

"What if we say no?" Hotch interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"What if we refuse to play your game?"

"Refuse to play and you die on this island. Play…and you may have a chance to get off of it."

"I don't see that happening. Not if we play it your way. Now…now we play it our way." He looks at Garcia. "Do it."

Garcia smiles. "Gladly."

She steps into the trees and uses the now dull Bowie knife to stab the battery pack that had fed the camera's and speakers in the clearing. Morgan, Hotch and JJ rip down the now useless electronics and make sure they are completely destroyed. Hotch nods.

"Good. Now here's what we're going to do. Rossi, JJ and I will act as decoys. We'll make sure the two gun men are following us. Morgan, get Reid and Garcia to that clearing where you think the computer shack is hidden. Get a message out to whoever you can. If you can get GPS coordinates make sure you send those, too."

Garcia nods. "Yes, sir. And if I can figure out how to disable his cameras I'll do that, too. As long as he's in the dark his men are in the dark."

"Good. Give us an hour. We'll be disabling cameras as we go. Hopefully he'll be so busy watching us move towards the fresh water well he won't see you all going the other way."

Morgan nods. "You all be careful. The lions and tigers may be fakes but the guys with guns aren't."

"And don't forget the giant snakes. Definitely not fakes," Garcia adds.

"I know. Conceal yourselves up here until you're sure they aren't coming to check on who's left at the base camp. Good luck."

"You, too," Reid says.

Hotch, Rossi and JJ head down the path opposite the one that leads to the pond and the electric crane. If their captor sends his gunmen after them it would put them on the other side of the island from Morgan, Reid and Garcia.

* * *

In his control center, the supposedly late Myron Phillipe cusses and throws a book against a mirror, shattering it. He paces, watching the screens until he finally sees Hotch, Rossi and JJ heading down the hill. He smiles.

"Going after the water. Smart move. I should have known you'd go for the easy way, Hotchner."

He contacts his men, telling them to take the ATV's and cut the three agents off from the water supply. He has just hung up…when the camera's at the FBI go dark.

"NOOO! WHAT THE FUCK?"

He grabs his phone, dialing Emily's number.

"What?" Emily answers.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE CAMERAS?"

Emily acts surprised. "On the island?"

"NO! You stupid bitch, what happened to the cameras at the FBI?"

Emily shifts her eyes to the camera that shoots the room, just in case he is still getting any sort of feed. "I…I don't know?"

Straus stands, sighing. "I think I know. Periodically they have to shut the security system down to do upgrades. They don't announce it to us and they don't put it in the computers to prevent any leaks."

Emily grins. "Looks like you picked the wrong weekend for your little game…Myron."

There is dead silence on the other end of the line.

"So…you know who I am. Doesn't matter. I still have your team. And you'll still get to watch as they are slaughtered one by one. And trust me when I say I'm looking forward to paying back your slut of a wife for what she did to my leg."

The call disconnects.

As soon as they had confirmed that Phillipe didn't have any eyes in the building two things had happened. Kevin had started to type feverishly. He is sending his bug back along the link that Emily's game arrived on. If he can track it back to the start they can find Phillipe.

At the same time, Elle had picked up what was left of the vodka and handed it to Straus. "Drink it, ma'am. Even yourself out for now."

Straus had stared at the bottle for just a second before taking it and adding a generous amount to her coffee. Elle just nods in understanding.

Emily watches them a moment. "We need to be ready in case he gets the cameras back up somehow. Elle, pour the vodka out and replace it with water."

She grabs the bottle of Scotch and studies the color of the liquid. Before she pours it into a plant, she looks at Straus.

"Do you have a flask? Something we can put this in?"

Straus slowly nods. "I…I do."

"Go get it. Hurry."

Straus hustles down to her office and fetches the two flasks she keeps in her desk. She brings them back and Emily fills them both, pouring the remaining liquor into the plant. She then uses water and coffee to refill the bottle, the colour of the liquid close enough to fool someone watching from a camera lens. She turns back to Straus.

"Get Commander White on the phone. Tell him to scramble his tactical response unit. We'll need a chopper on standby. When Kevin finds Phillipe, and he _will _find him, we're taking him down and getting the team back."

Straus nods and uses the conference room phone to follow Emily's orders. For once in her life, chain of command means nothing. She knows if they are all going to get out of this alive she has to rely on her subordinate.

A subordinate who is not saying anything about her…"minor"…drinking issue.

Emily walks over and leans over Kevin's shoulder. "How's it going?"

"Good. It's feeding the information back to me. Maybe not as fast as Penny would have been able to receive it but it's coming."

"Good. I need to go get changed. You get that information, you get that bastard's location, and you give it to me. Understood?"

He looks at her and nods. "Understood."

"We're playing his game by our rules now, both here and wherever the team is. And by God we'll fucking win," she says to everyone in the room.

She starts out the door to get her go bag. She stops and turns back to Elle.

"Got some extra gear. You in?"

Elle smiles and nods. "Hell yeah."

The two brunettes go to get into their cargo pants and combat boots. Time was running out for Myron Phillipe. This time…this time the FBI would make sure he didn't get away.


	12. Chapter 12

When Hotch, JJ and Rossi get to the bottom of the hill, Rossi leads them towards the fresh water well. They hadn't been traveling long before they hear the motors.

"ATV's," JJ says.

Hotch looks at her. "You're sure?"

"Yep. Spent a lot of time on them as kids. Sounds like 2."

"So that means the 2 men we saw are the only ones on our trail. Good. Time to set a trap for them," Hotch says. He looks at Rossi. "I know you can disable traps. Good at setting them?"

Rossi nods. "Sadly, yes. You learn to set them to learn how to disable them."

"Okay. Then we're going to get in the way of those ATV's after you set up a few surprises for them. If we can disarm those bastards we'll have weapons on the off chance there are more men on the island."

"Uh, Hotch? If there are more and only 2 are after us, does that mean Pen, Morgan and Reid are heading right into danger?" JJ asks nervously.

"Morgan knows. I'm sure Reid has guessed as much, too. They'll protect Garcia. They'll succeed. Trust them, JJ."

JJ just nods. Hotch turns to Rossi. "So, what do we do to help?"

* * *

Morgan looks up from his watch. "That's it. Let's go. I'll be first, Reid bring up the rear. Garcia if you see anything that can help disable cameras let us know."

Garcia nods rapidly, testament to her fear. Reid just gives Morgan a slight nod. Morgan turns and starts down the path. He wishes he could run but knows Reid's chest would not handle the jarring pace.

"_Slow and steady wins the race, Derek. Just like the story you read to Henry last time you were at Chateau Prentiss. Slow and steady wins the race…or in this case, wins the lives of your friends_," he coaches himself.

When they reach the bottom of the hill, Garcia taps his shoulder.

"Hold up. By now he'd have to have another battery pack for the cameras in this area."

Morgan smiles. "Good to know, Baby Girl."

It doesn't take long for them to find the pack and destroy it. They continue on towards the clearing where JJ had nearly been drowned. Morgan knows the shack Garcia had been taken to must be there somewhere. After 30 minute, Reid drops to his knees.

"St- -stop. Ple- -please," he gasps.

Morgan races back to his side. "Reid! Damn it, what's going on? Collapsed lung? What?"

Reid raises his head enough to stare into Morgan's eyes. He is grasping at his chest as he whispers. "There is a whirring sound in the tree beside Garcia. I think someone is manipulating a camera."

Morgan slowly stands. "Damn it, Reid, I'm NOT leaving you! Catch your breath, man."

As he had talked, Morgan had moved past a scared Garcia towards the tree Reid had mentioned. Now that he's listening for it, he too hears the sound of the motor turning the camera. Standing directly below it, he looks up. He slowly stoops and picks up a coconut. Once perfect throw and the camera is destroyed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Garcia screams. "A little warning next time, Derek!"

Reid stands. "Sorry, Garcia."

She spins and stares at him. "But you…you were…you…"

"Faking it so I could tell Morgan about the camera."

Garcia looks at them both furiously. "When we get out of this I am SO not speaking to either of you for at least 5 minutes!"

Morgan smiles. "Sorry, Baby Girl. Look, someone manipulating that camera could mean someone is at the shack or that it's being done remotely. From now on, extreme caution."

The other two nod and they start off again. When they reach the clearing, Morgan has Reid and Garcia stay hidden in the trees as he steps into the clearing to check out the crane operating system. He bends down and sees the cord has been buried in the sandy soil.

"In case someone looked too closely. Smart," he whispers.

He grabs the cord and yanks it up, using it like bread crumbs to lead him towards another copse of trees. He smiles as he sees the shack. He looks to the others and waves to let them know he's going to check it out.

Garcia looks at Reid. "Should we go help him?"

"No. He's going alone in case he gets caught."

"What? But…but…"

"Garcia, you are our only hope of getting word out. And scarily if something happens to Morgan it falls to me to get you into the shack," he says doubtfully.

Garcia stares at him a minute then pats his cheek. "Then I know we'll be fine no matter what."

Reid looks at her and smiles. "Thanks."

They turn their attention back towards the copse where Morgan had disappeared. It seems like forever but he finally appears again, waving for them to join him. The two race across the clearing as fast as Reid can go.

"You found it?" Garcia asks.

"Yeah. But there's a coded lock on the door. I'm worried if we try to disable it it might be set to zap the whole electrical system," Morgan explains.

Garcia nods. "Let me see it."

The three make their way to the shack. Garcia looks over the lock and nods. "I think you're right. It's a failsafe in case we found this place."

Morgan runs a hand over his head. "So we're as screwed now as we were before."

"Not necessarily," Reid says.

He steps into the woods until he finds what he needs. He scoops up handfuls of something on a large leaf, avoiding the sand as best he can. He walks back to the others.

"When trees disintegrate they are more like dirt than the sand beneath our feet is. Help me pulverize these wood bits down even more."

Garcia grabs a rock and Morgan grabs a coconut. Together they pound the wood into dust as Reid studies the lock.

"Reid, this good?" Morgan asks.

Reid walks back and lifts up the leaf. "Perfect."

He walks over and throws the wood dust at the keys. As expected, the 5 keys with oil from fingers remain covered in dust while the others are clean.

Morgan claps Reid on the shoulder. "Way to go, Pretty Boy!"

Reid frowns staring at the keypad. "That's only half the problem. Now to figure out the code."

Morgan and Garcia stay quiet, scanning the woods in case the guards come back.

Reid's eyes are on the pad but they are seeing hundreds of combinations of numbers and words and suddenly one combination leaps out at him.

"Oh my God…" he murmurs.

He knows most systems allow at least one error. Part of him hopes he is wrong. He reaches out and punches in 3-6-4-5-9. The light blinks green and the door opens.

Morgan smiles. "Awesome!"

"Not so awesome," Reid says angrily. He looks at the other two. "The code was 'Emily'."

Morgan and Garcia exchange looks. "But…but who…why?" Garcia stutters.

"I don't know who but I can guess whoever brought us here hates all of us but for some reason he holds a deeper hatred of Emily."

Morgan nods. "Would explain making her play for Rocky and Henry's life."

"Do you think he made her watch when JJ was captured?"

"I'm sure of it," Morgan answers. "Come on. Let's get working on the computer and get the hell out of here."

The three go into the shack, locking the door behind them. Morgan immediately starts to look for weapons and supplies. Luckily there is plenty to find. Garcia goes to the computer and is glad to see it is still on. Reid starts to study the various flatscreen TV's showing different parts of the island. He smiles when he sees quite a few are dark, probably because of sabotage by the BAU teams.

Garcia starts to study the computer system. Last time she had been there, it had already been set for her. Now she has to find what she needs. As she is looking for what she needs she suddenly gasps. "Oh…OH. MY. GOD! I know this system! It's…NO! It can't be! He's dead! He…it can't be!"

Morgan walks over to her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Garcia?"

She slowly turns and looks at him. "This system was a custom job, probably created by the owner. Morgan…it's Myron Phillipe's system!"

* * *

Hotch glares at JJ. "Damn it, Jareau! Put your back into it!"

"I'm trying! Maybe if you actually worked instead of just giving orders we'd be done by now and on our way back to the others!"

Hotch steps up into her face. "Watch it, Jareau! I'll bust your ass back to the clerical pool if you don't adjust your attitude!"

She postures back. "You wish. I'll get you fired for harassment, you chauvinist asshole! And don't forget: I know it is your fault Rossi is hurt and your call that we leave him behind! Don't think I won't use that to help me destroy your career!"

The sound of laughter causes them to turn. The two gunmen stand staring at them, their guns hanging loosely in their hands. The leader leers at JJ.

"The Boss said we can kill him and have fun with you. Might be more fun to watch you kill him and _then _have fun with you."

JJ sneers. "I've got no problem killing him. But I'll be damned if you'll have any sort of fun with me!"

The man grins. "We'll see."

He steps closer…and a spring trap releases. He is hauled into the air by his leg. The other man starts towards him and is clubbed in the back of the head by Rossi.

JJ, being closer, leaps at the suspended man, wrestling to get the gun away from him. But even upside down, he is strong. He fires off a few shots with the automatic rifle.

"HOTCH! ROSSI! COVER!" JJ orders.

The men know they can't risk a bullet wound. In so remote a location even a minor flesh wound could be fatal. They hide behind a rock as JJ continues to wrestle with the upside down man. He slams the butt of the rifle against her face, bloodying her nose and splitting her lip. She risks releasing the gun with one hand to slam her palm into his nose. He winces but doesn't release the gun.

Suddenly, the branch holding him up breaks and he crashes to the ground, taking JJ down with him. He smiles, thinking now he'd have the advantage.

But he's never sparred with Morgan.

JJ spins so they are face to face on the ground. He tries to use brute force to overpower her. She uses finesse. He draws back his fist to punch JJ but she uses the gun to block it, smiling evilly as he cusses when it snaps a finger. She uses his momentary pause to slam the gun into his face. As he is stunned, she hits the clip release dropping the extra rounds to the ground and turning the machine gun into a single shot rifle.

He tries to grab the gun with both hands but she spins again, bringing her leg up and crushing it against his neck, forcing his upper body away from the gun. He screams in pain and frustration. She twists her body, using the torque to rip the gun from his hand.

"HOTCH!"

She tosses it towards the other agents. Her foe tries to scramble to get it but she holds on to him. He punches at her again, this time connecting with her temple. JJ sees stars but doesn't let him go. He rakes his fingernails down her face but still she doesn't succumb to him. She kicks her foot out, being near his head, it impacts his throat. He starts to cough, crumbling from the intense pain of the blow. She spins off him. He is holding his throat, gasping for air.

A hand touches JJ's shoulder. She grabs it and flips…Aaron Hotchner.

"HOTCH! Shit! Sorry!"

Hotch stares up at the sky. When he gets his breath back, he slowly sits up. "Remind me to suspend Morgan for teaching you that last move."

JJ manages a smile. "Actually, Em taught me that one."

Hotch grins. "Then I'll suspend her."

JJ nods, appreciating the confidence in them getting out of this mess alive. He leaves her to catch her breath and moves to the masked man and rips his mask off.

"Who the hell are you working for?"

The man spits in Hotch's face. "Fuck you."

"Maybe later." Hotch punches him, knocking him out. He stands. "Anything on the ATV's to bind these two bastards with?"

"Nope," Rossi confirms. "But there's the wire from the traps."

Hotch nods. "That will do." He picks up the man's gun and tosses it to JJ along with the clip. "Watch them while we get some wire."

JJ nods. "Okay."

"And JJ?" He stares into her eyes. "Shoot to kill."

JJ nods. "Yes, sir." She slams the clip into place, ready to do what she must to protect her friends…her family.

* * *

Garcia had gotten over her initial shock and sets about cracking the system. The first thing she did was disable its webcam in case Phillipe, or whoever was using his system, logged back in. She discovers a back door to her own email.

"Son of a bitch has been using me to send messages to Emily. Hopefully someone is still watching her email."

_"Emily - - We are on an island. I've attached the coordinates based on the computer GPS system. Please send help!"_

Reid had been reading over her shoulder. "Don't send it yet! We need to put something in there that will prove you are the one that sent this."

"Like what?"

He studies Garcia's face. "Have you two ever talked, said something away from the office that she would remember? Something no one around the office could know?"

Garcia tries to remember anything but her mind is a blank. Morgan walks over and taps Reid on the shoulder.

"Garcia, tell her I said I heard there was a lazy agent back at the BAU. It couldn't be true, could it?"

Garcia looks at him. "She'll understand that?"

Morgan smiles. "Trust me."

Garcia turns back to the computer.

_"And Morgan said to tell you he heard there's a lazy agent back at the BAU. It couldn't be true, could it?"_

Garcia hits send. Now all they can do is wait and pray someone is there to get the email.


	13. Chapter 13

When Emily and Elle return to the conference room, Straus looks at them both.

"Commander White is on his way. He is mobilizing two strike teams. The first will go after the unsub. The second will be ready to go get the team from wherever they are being held."

Emily nods. "Good."

"I will accompany you to- -"

Emily stiffens. "No, ma'am, you won't."

The two women lock eyes. They had enjoyed a truce since Emily had saved Straus from Stan Wardlove. Now…now it would be tested.

"Agent Prentiss, as section chief of this unit I should see this through to the end."

Emily steps closer, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Ma'am, you know as well as I do that if you are part of this your…issue will come to light. It could end your career. Stay here and supervise the operation from afar in case of…unforeseen complications," Emily suggests, giving her an out.

Kevin and Elle are making a point of staring at the computer screen. Straus glances at them then back to Emily.

"I will…let White know I will be here should he need additional support."

Emily nods in relief. "Thank you, ma'am."

A few minutes later, Commander White walks in.

"So, give me the run down," he says without preamble.

Emily nods and tells him everything they know. She is nearly done when her phone rings. She puts it on speaker.

"Myron, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us."

He chuckles cruelly. "Not forgotten. Just waiting to give you some information." He pauses for effect. "Your darling Jennifer put out so much effort with my boys I guess she just couldn't handle them once more."

Emily's face burns with rage. "She can handle anything thrown at her."

He laughs again. "Maybe there was a time she could. Guess she was just too tired. Shame she had to die."

Emily's knees give out and she'd have fallen if the table wasn't there. "You're a fucking liar."

"Don't you wish that were the case? Truth is, I get nothing out of lying to you."

"Except sadistic joy, you sociopath."

"Well, there is that," he concedes. "Tell me: how will you explain to Henry that you killed his mother?"

"I didn't. And I don't think you did, either. This reeks of desperation. What's the matter, Myron? Those on the island ruining your plans?"

"I'll be in touch in an hour. Tell Greenaway she better sound convincingly drunk when I call back or the team loses another gift."

He ends the call. Emily takes a few deep breaths before looking at Kevin.

"How close are we?"

"Just a few more- -HEY! Emily, Garcia just sent you another email and I really think it's her!"

Emily, Straus and White hurry over to read the email.

"It could be a trap," White warns.

Emily smiles and slaps her hand on the table. "It's them! That message from Morgan? That's from when I ended up on bed rest. No way Phillipe would know!"

White calls his second. "Get a chopper to these coordinates. Should be Hotchner's team. Be ready for anything." He hangs up and looks at Emily. "So we know where the team is. Where the hell is Phillipe?"

Kevin leaps up. "GOT HIM! SON OF A BITCH I'VE GOT HIM!"

White reads the information on the screen and calls it into his pilot. He looks at Emily.

"Can I assume you and Greenaway are coming?"

"Fuck yeah, we are. And we'll need Kevin, too."

Kevin looks up in fright. "You…you will?"

Emily nods. "This guy is a techie that you've tangled with before. We'll need you onsite to make sure we can get past his electronic protections. We'll need you to hack his system and shut the cameras down when we're ready. You've got about 4 hours to get it ready to go." She stares into his eyes, seeing the doubt. "You can do this, Kevin."

Kevin takes a deep breath and nods. "Right. I can do this. Let's go."

She smiles and turns to White. "Lead the way, sir."

* * *

Four and a half hours later White, Emily, and Elle are standing behind Kevin in a mobile command unit.

"And as soon as you execute the command, we'll have 5 minutes where he is completely blind?" White confirms.

Kevin nods. "Yes."

"Can you tell where he is in the house?"

"There are two areas with high electrical and heat signatures." He points to the screen. "Here and here. There are 5 people in the house. No clue which one he is."

"But you can bet all 5 are deadly," Elle points out.

White nods and looks at Emily, silently giving her command of the operation. She studies the areas Kevin had pointed out a moment.

"White, take your team and go to the basement. Elle and I will take two guys and go up to the third floor."

"So you think he's up there?" White confirms.

"Honestly, by my calculations the odds are 50-50. There are reasons both would be the better choice. But your team trains for tight entry situations. The basement will be a lot tighter so it makes sense you cover it."

White nods. "I agree. Let's take this motherfucker down."

Emily nods.

* * *

Emily and Elle wait with the two men who will go upstairs with them at the gate of the property. Their earbuds come to life with Kevin's voice.

"And you will have blackness in 5-4-3-2-1. Go!"

The teams move in. White's team is coming from the back as Emily's approaches from the front. At the front door, Emily steps aside to let one of the tactical officers pick the lock. They enter, Emily and Elle clearing rooms to either side of the entry. As one, the four agents move forward and up the grand staircase of the old manor house along the South Carolina coast.

When they reach the third floor, Emily gestures for the two tactical officers to check the right side of the hallway as she and Elle check the left. For having never worked with Elle, Emily is amazed how comfortable she is having the former agent guard her back. But there is no time to dwell on that now.

The first two doors they all check are locked. The next door, on the right, is open. The officers enter to clear it and it slams shut behind them, automatically locking. Short of shooting the locks off, they are trapped.

"Son of a bitch," Emily mumbles.

She and Elle continue to the next door. It, too, is unlocked. Emily looks at Elle.

"This is where the largest electrical signal was coming from. He's in here. Are you ready?"

Elle nods. "Got your back, Prentiss."

Emily takes a deep breath…and slams the door open. She steps in, her gun sweeping the room. She sees the computer set up and knows this is Phillipe's lair. She is about to call it clear when she hears the sound of a tazer followed by a body hitting the ground. She spins and is clubbed upside the head by a bo staff.

She drops to the ground as Myron Phillipe steps into the room. He kicks Elle's limp body farther into the hall and slams the door, electronically sealing it behind him.

"Well, well, well…it's just you and me again, Emily."


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch, JJ and Rossi had left the men tied to the water well. Even if they got free, the agents know they are unarmed. It was time to meet up with the others to see how close they are to rescue. Thankfully, they have the aid of the ATV's to get to the other side of the island.

Morgan steps out of the shack, carefully moving to the tree line that hides the shack. He can hear the ATV's and wants to know who, exactly, is driving them. He stares through the scope of a rifle…and smiles as he sees Hotch, with JJ riding behind him come into the clearing. Rossi follows them on the other ATV. He steps out of the trees and waves to them.

"HOTCH! OVER HERE!"

Hotch smiles and turns the ATV towards his second in command. When the team is back together, Morgan smiles.

"Garcia got into the system. A helicopter is in route. It should be here in about 30 minutes. Garcia's been online with Kevin." He sobers slightly. "Hotch, the bastard behind all this is Myron Phillipe. The fucker isn't dead."

JJ looks like she's been punched…again. "But…Cervantes said the CIA would…they said…the fucking…sons of BITCHES!"

Rossi is as stunned as the others. "Do we know where he is?"

"Yeah. Emily and White are taking him down."

"Does she know we're okay? All of us?" JJ asks.

Morgan nods. "Yeah. He led her to believe you'd been raped by his men."

JJ winces. "Yeah, well…that was almost true," she admits.

Hotch spins and glares at her. "WHAT?"

JJ sighs. "When he made me go off on my own. His goons were told to…to remind me what a man is like. He warned me if I fought back you all would pay the price. But just before they did he…Phillipe, suddenly told them to stop and take me to the pond. I guess he just wanted my mind worried about what might happen." She shrugs. "Kind of worked, too."

Hotch runs a hand through his uncharacteristically mussed hair. "Emily will still kill him."

JJ nods. "Yeah…I know."

"Let's hope it can be sold as a good shoot," Rossi says softly, voicing everyone's thoughts.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch stand in the clearing waving, directing the helicopter where to land. A second one circles. The entire team squeezes onto the first chopper. The second would be picking up the prisoners and dismantling the electronic and physical traps around the island.

Hotch puts on a headset. "How far are we from the takedown of Phillipe?"

"About 45 minutes," the pilot answers. "They should be moving in soon."

"Get us there."

"I was told to take you to- -"

"Get us to the damn takedown. We've earned the right to see it."

The pilot nods. He couldn't agree more. "Just tell White I tried to follow orders."

"This is on me. I promise," Hotch assures him.

* * *

The helicopter lands in a park near Phillipe's house. Calls ahead have two SUV's waiting to whisk the team back to Phillipe's manor. As they pull in they report right to the command unit.

"KEVIN!" Garcia screams.

Kevin spins around, leaping up to pull her into his arms. "Penny," he sighs. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

The others can't help but smile. JJ has wandered out of the van. She wants to see the house, wants to know what's going on. As she approaches the front gate a window bursts on the third floor and 2 bodies fly out. Her eyes get wide as her heart leaps into her throat.

"EMILY!"


	15. Chapter 15

Emily is seeing stars. She feels Phillipe kick the gun from her hand. She senses the bo coming down again and rolls, kicking her feet out, smiling when he cusses as she clips his ankle. She rolls to her feet.

"I'm not bound this time, Myron," she sneers. "I'm not weakened by two previous beatings. Your goons aren't here to hold me while you hit me. I'm not weakened by fear for my friend."

Myron smiles. "Doesn't matter. You'll still die today. Your family will be able to hold a joint funeral for you and your wife."

"Then it will have to be many years from now." She grins. "We've been in touch with those on the island. They are all fine, including Jennifer!"

The bastard is stunned. Obviously all the electronic sabotage by Kevin as well as whatever the team was doing on the island had knocked Phillipe out of the loop. He twirls the bo. He is quite obviously skilled with the weapon.

"Nice moves. Still gonna kick your ass," Emily taunts him.

As expected, he swings at her. She uses her arm to block it and grabs it. She spins towards him, leveling a kick to his side. He grunts and lets go of the bo as he stumbles.

"Stupid BITCH!" he screams at her.

Emily grins. "Been called worse. How's your knee, Myron? Get all the shrapnel out from where my wife shot it?"

She had seen him favoring that leg. He growls at her and grabs a pair of nunchucks off a table. She twirls the bo, showing him she knows how to use it, too. He swings his deadly weapon around. She swings the bo, tangling them both together. She twists, trying to disarm him but he had expected that. He turns with her and shoves forward, crashing her into the wall.

Emily lets out a grunt as she tries to maintain her grip on the bo. Phillipe grabs her by the hair and slams her face into the wall. He tries to do it a second time but Emily donkey kicks, her boot slamming into his injured knee.

As he stumbles back, she spins swiping the bo across his face. Unfortunately she is too close to do much damage but she gives a feral smile as she sees the skin snap on his cheek. She presses her advantage punching him in the other side of the face with her fist. He punches her in the gut but she doesn't stop, trying once more to strike him with the bo.

Their deadly tango across the room ends as he is slammed backwards into the bookshelf. His hand wraps around a vase. With a roar he swings it up and slams it into the side of Emily's head. As she stumbles, she drops the bo and it rolls under the bookshelf so neither of them can use it.

Phillipe grabs the nunchucks off the ground and starts to spin them, showing Emily his prowess with them. She scrambles away looking frantically for anything that can help her defend against them.

A body slams into the door of the room. Phillipe is momentarily distracted so Emily just races right at him. The kikon-bu of one side of the nunchucks clips Emily in the eye but she just continues her attack, shoving him out the third floor window. He grabs onto her shirt, dragging her with him.

Much like Chateau Prentiss, Phillipe's house has a decorative veranda. The roof they land on is two stories off the ground. Emily couldn't care less. If she falls so be it. This is about stopping Phillipe; exacting revenge for what he did to her and Garcia before and now to the whole team. He wasn't going to live for the CIA to "take care of" again. From her knees she punches him in the face. As she draws back again she hears the most beautiful sound in the world.

"EMILY!" JJ screams.

Emily's head whips around. She sees JJ standing in the driveway. As she watches, Morgan and Hotch race up to her. Phillipe uses the momentary distraction to his advantage.

"DIE BITCH!"

He swings his fist, aiming for Emily's already bruised and bleeding temple. She crumples to the side, stunned. He rolls on top of her.

"See you in Hell, Bitch."

Emily slams her palm into his throat and rolls him off of her. "Not for a long time, Asshole."

As they roll, his hand falls on the nun chucks once more. Before she can react, he swings. She feels the skin on her forehead split open as fireworks explode behind her eyes. He rolls once more, pushing her over the edge of the roof.

Though stunned, Emily realizes what's happening and grabs the edge of the roof, her legs dangling wildly below her.

"NOOOOOOO!" She hears JJ scream.

Phillipe slowly stands, his face as bruised and bloodied as Emily's. He smiles down at her.

"Race you to Hell." He lifts his foot to stomp down on her fingers.

Three shots ring out. Phillipe's body jerks as three exit wounds appear in the middle of his chest. Later Emily would have sworn it all happened in slow motion. His body topples forward, falling off the roof to the ground. He was dead before he ever left the roof.

As a final insult, when he falls, his foot bounces off of one of Emily's hands, knocking it from its hold on the roof.

JJ, Morgan and Hotch can only watch helplessly as Emily dangles by one arm.

Emily is trying to swing her right arm back up to the edge when two hands grab it. She stares up at Elle Greenaway, who grunts and pulls until Emily is back up on the safety of the roof. The two brunettes lay there gasping for breath. Finally Emily looks over at her.

"You took the shots?"

Elle nods. "Yeah."

"Fucking awesome."

Elle chuckles. "Felt damn good."

The two are still lying there when JJ climbs through the window.

"EMILY!"

She drops beside her wife, staring at the blood, bruising and swelling. Emily studies JJ's comparatively minor bruises and cuts.

"You look like crap, Jareau," Emily teases, remembering JJ's first words to her last time they had tangled with Phillipe.

JJ smiles, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, well they say married couples start to look alike, Prentiss."

Emily grins. "Love you."

JJ leans down and gently kisses her wife. "Love you, too, baby." JJ looks over at Elle. "Thank you."

Elle smiles. "She saved my life once. Just returning the favor."

JJ just nods, reluctantly getting out of the way so the EMT's can start to work on Emily.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily is the last one released from the ER. Everyone had been checked over. Reid had gotten his chest x-rayed and wrapped again. JJ had ended up with a couple of butterfly strips. Hotch, Morgan and Rossi had all been treated for minor dehydration as well as a myriad of small cuts.

And Garcia had needed an ice pack from where she and Kevin kissed a little too hard and bruised her lip.

Hotch stands as he sees Emily limping towards the team. She hadn't had a chance to greet anyone but JJ at the scene. She gives her boss a hug.

"Damn good to see you, Hotch."

"You, too, Prentiss."

As it ends she turns to Reid, who smiles shyly. "Hug gently," he warns.

Emily smiles and nods. "No problem," she says giving him an easy hug. She then turns to Morgan. "And you call me Trouble."

Morgan studies his best friend. Her forehead has 6 stitches in it. There are three more in her hairline by her temple. Her right eye is nearly swollen shut and her cheek is a nasty shade of purple. Both lips are split. Her left shoulder is slightly higher than her right, testament to the bandages on the cuts caused by the window glass she had rolled around on. He slowly shakes his head and grins.

"She says as if she got out of this shit unscathed," he teases.

She chuckles and gives him a hug. "Great job with the email clue."

"I knew you'd remember it. And I knew there was no way he could know about it."

"You knew it was Phillipe?" she asks, leaning back to look into his eyes.

"As soon as Baby Girl saw the computer set-up," he confirms.

Emily turns to Garcia. She smiles. "You rock, Garcia."

Garcia smiles and pulls Emily into a hug. "So do you, Emster. So do you."

Emily looks around. "Where are Elle and Rossi?"

"Elle had to answer questions about the shooting. Rossi went with her for moral support since he was in the best shape out of all of us."

"Ah, okay. And Jennifer?"

"Right here, baby."

Emily turns as JJ walks up and wraps her arm around her wife's waist. "I talked to Elizabeth. The children and Francesca will be home when we get there tomorrow."

Emily sighs in relief. She looks at Hotch. "Jack will be with them."

Hotch nods. "I know. I…I can't thank you enough," he says, his voice choked with emotion.

Emily shakes her head. "No need to thank me. If someone would go after the whole team I knew they would want our family as pawns." She takes a deep breath. "Hotch, Elle got sucked into this by accident. He…he made her drink but she'd been sober over a year. She never once flinched. She did everything she could to help bring you home."

Hotch nods. "I know. We'll make sure she's properly credited with everything she did. But for now, how about we head to the hotel. I think we could all use a hot shower and a good night's sleep."

Everyone agrees and makes their way to a nearby hotel. As soon as they get into their room, Emily and JJ kiss as deeply as their injuries will let them. As it ends, Emily strokes a hand down her wife's cheek.

"He…he made me think you were…that his guys had…"

JJ shakes her head. "They didn't. He stopped them before they did for reasons he took to the grave."

Emily nods. "I know. Straus told me without telling me. It's…complicated. But I knew he wasn't going to stop them the next time. I love you, Jennifer. I am so glad you didn't have to suffer that…that violation."

JJ nods. "Me, too. But be honest, you were thinking of that while kicking his ass."

Emily grins as much as she can. "Well…maybe a little." She strokes a hand through JJ's hair. "I need a shower. Join me?"

JJ smiles. "Sounds perfect. But, uh, no sex, right?"

"I think it would kill me. And not in a good way," Emily confirms. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

JJ laughs and leads her wife to the bathroom so they can wash off the blood, dirt and grime; and with it, the memory of Myron Phillipe.

* * *

The next morning the team meets for breakfast. In the light of morning their bruises and cuts look even worse than they did the night before. Rossi grins.

"Didn't we have this same look for the Prentiss wedding?"

Reid nods. "Pretty much."

Garcia acts offended. "I hate people that repeat styles. So boring!"

The team laughs. Hotch sighs. "Well, at least Morgan won't be the most hated agent by Requisitions anymore."

JJ frowns. "Why? Did someone wreck something bigger than an SUV?"

Hotch slowly looks at her. "JJ…we lost a freakin' jet."

The entire team bursts out laughing. Yep, even Morgan's SUV accident would pale in comparison to this one. And the lost phones and computers would be pretty minor, too.

A voice from behind Hotch makes everyone turn.

"Uh, is there, um, room for one more?" Elle asks nervously.

Emily pats the empty chair beside her. "This one was saved for you, Elle. Have a seat."

Elle smiles her thanks and sits down. She looks to each member of her old team, making eye contact with them.

"I owe you all my apologies. I am…I _was_ sober for over a year. In that time I came to realize a lot about myself, most of which I really didn't like. One of things I hated the most was the way I left you all; the way I…I let you all down. As I start back on the road to my 1 year again I want you to know that taking the drinks that bastard made me take won't lead me into a spiral. I want to be sober. I want to be…be someone you all can be proud to know. I can never say I'm sorry enough for before. But I can swear to you, the old Elle Greenaway is gone. I hope you like the new Elle Greenaway as much as I do."

Morgan, sitting beside her, pats her on the arm. "I am damn proud to know this new Elle Greenaway. I'm glad to see you beat your demons, Elle. Don't let what Phillipe made you do define you or make you feel like you failed. You did what you did, drank what you drank for your friends. That means something, Elle. That means a hell of a lot."

She smiles at him. "Thanks, Morgan."

"If…if what he did makes you, uh, you know, want more of that stuff, call me. I understand. It took me a while to make it to sobriety, too," Reid offers nervously.

Elle smiles at him. "Thanks, Reid. I will."

She slowly brings her eyes back around to JJ. She notices Emily is studying the blonde, too.

"JJ…that night…I'm sorry," Elle says sadly.

JJ gives her a small smile. "Forgiven. This Elle wouldn't have done that. And the Elle I knew before the shooting wouldn't have, either."

Elle nods. "Thank you."

As the group is finishing up their breakfast, Hotch gets a call that makes him breathe a sigh of relief.

"They found the jet. It's going to have to be checked over and cleaned up before it can be used again. We'll be flying home commercial. Our electronics are still on it. One of Phillipe's henchmen admitted he was supposed to destroy them but forgot them. He never had a chance to go back for them. Garcia and Kevin, we may need you two to get them up and running again."

Garcia smiles. "No problem, sir. We love to clean up your electronic messes, right, Kev?"

Kevin leans towards her nervously and whispers. "They carry guns. I'm just going to keep quiet, cupcake."

Everyone chuckles.

* * *

Two hours later the team is sitting at the airport in Charleston preparing to board their flight. When the boarding agent calls for first class customers, Emily, JJ and Elle stand up. Morgan sits up from his slumped position.

"Hey! How did you three rate first class?"

Emily grins. "Like Ambassador Prentiss' daughter and daughter-in-law fly coach. And Elle saved my ass. You just laid around on a tropical island for a couple days."

"That's cold, Emily Prentiss. That's just cold."

As Rossi walks past him, also to board, Morgan throws up his hands.

"You, too, Rossi?"

Rossi grins. "It pays to be a best-selling author. Pays very well indeed," he says smugly.

As Hotch walks past, Morgan shakes his head. Hotch grins. "It pays to be the boss of a well paid best-selling author, too."

When Garcia, Kevin and Reid walk past him, Morgan really gets mad.

"Are you SERIOUS? I'm alone back there?"

Garcia laughs and pats his head. "Sugar…look at your ticket and thank your partner."

Morgan frowns. He knows the itinerary he had been emailed showed a standard coach seat. He pulls out his boarding pass and sees it was upgraded to first class. He looks up at Emily and chuckles.

"Okay…I'm not pissed at you anymore."

"Good. But maybe we should question your observation skills, profiler," Emily teases him.

He stands. "Right. Let's blame exhaustion, okay?"

Once on the plane, Emily has trouble finding a comfortable way to sit since her body is a mass of bruises and cuts from her fight and the dive through the window. JJ pats her leg when she finally settles.

"Just three hours, baby."

Emily nods. "Should have gotten Dad's jet."

"That's picking up the kids."

"Ah. Right. Then give me a pain pill."

JJ's eyes widen in surprise. "Really? You want a pain pill?"

"Jen…pill now, pick on me later," she grumps.

JJ kisses her wife's cheek then gives her a pain pill which Emily takes dry. By the time the plane takes off, Emily is asleep, her head on JJ's shoulder, their hands clasped together. Elle sees them and smiles, happy for them both.


	17. Chapter 17

"MAMA!"

Emily drops to her knees, not even worrying about the pain as Henry launches himself into her arms. As JJ steps in the door behind her, she also drops down, engulfing her wife and son in her arms. Neither of his mothers can speak as they just soak in Henry's love.

"Look, Rocky, I see Mama and Mommy."

JJ looks up, tears in her eyes. She extends her arms, accepting a smiling Rocky and bringing her into the group hug in the middle of the foyer.

"DADDY!"

Hotch steps in the door, smiling as he sees Jack running to him. He scoops him up into his arms.

"Hey, buddy. I hear you got to go on an adventure."

Jack nods happily. "Yeah! Aunt Jessie, too! We went to this farm and played with horses and dogs and even kittens!"

Hotch smiles. "Sounds like you had a great time, Jack. Wish I could have been with you instead of having to work."

"Me too. Did you get the bad guy?"

Hotch nods. "We sure did."

"I knew you would! No one beats Daddy!"

Hotch smiles. "That's right. No one beats, Daddy."

Francesca smiles at him. "Will you join us for lunch?"

Hotch slowly shakes his head. "No, I think I need some time with Jack."

Francesca nods. "I understand. He is a very good boy."

Hotch and Jack say their goodbyes and leave for home.

Henry is staring at the injuries on his Mama's face, is own face filled with concern. When Emily stands, Henry extends his arms to her. She sighs regretfully. "Sorry, Champ. I have a lot of boo-boo's. I can't pick you up. I'm sorry, Henry."

JJ sees his lip pout out. She reaches out and takes his hand. "You know how I'm Spiderman?" Henry nods. "Mama is Batman."

Henry's eyes get happy. "Ba'man?"

JJ nods, smiling. "Yep. Batman."

Henry gives his Mama two thumbs up. "Love Mama! Mama Ba'man!"

Emily chuckles and ruffles his hair. "Thanks, Henry." She strokes a hand over her wife's head. "And thank you, Mommy."

JJ stands, wrapping her free arm around her wife's waist. "Anytime, baby." She looks at Rocky, who is cuddled in her other arm. "You ready for lunch, too, Rock Star?" Rocky giggles. JJ kisses her cheek. "I'll take that as a yes."

Once the children are in their seats for lunch, Emily pulls Francesca into a hug. "Thank you isn't enough, Francesca."

Francesca smiles and strokes her cheek. "Has been many years since I had to use the diplomatic escape and rescue protocols. I'm glad they were as successful this time as last time, cara."

JJ had walked up to also hug their nanny. She stares into Francesca's eyes. "Uh, last time?"

Francesca looks at Emily. Emily looks away a moment, remembering. She then looks back at her wife.

"I was 4. A lot of it is…is blurry with time, you know?" JJ nods. "Some group made a credible threat to bomb the U.S. Embassy in Rome. One minute I was playing, the next Francesca is scooping me up and men in all black combat safety gear are whisking us away to an undisclosed location. My parents didn't even know where we'd been taken."

"Oh, God," JJ whispers.

Emily smiles and looks back at Francesca. "I was never even scared. According to the wise nanny I had at the time we were just on a little vacation. It was turned into one big adventure for me and other children of U.S. employees."

Francesca smiles. "I was terrified but knew I could never show it. I'm just glad you all were safe."

"And I'm glad you never had to use the guns strapped to your leg and on your belt." Emily chuckles. "I do remember thinking you looked funny in tactical clothing."

JJ frowns and slowly turns to look at the nanny. "Uh…guns? Tactical clothing? Why do I feel like I should take a closer look at your resume?"

Francesca winks. "I will tell all…someday, cara."

JJ chuckles. "Right." JJ sighs. "I will say, I thought Emily was being somewhat paranoid when she told me about this contingency plan. I only went along with it to give her peace of mind." She looks at her wife. "I'm sorry for doubting you, baby."

Emily gives her a gently kiss. "Forgiven. It could just as easily been for naught and you would have been right. Come on. Enough talk about this. Let's get our kids fed."

JJ smiles. "Good idea, Batman. Very good idea."

* * *

Later that night, Emily sits in the glide rocker singing to Rocky as the little girl slowly falls asleep. JJ leans against the wall, just watching the two beautiful brunettes. When the lullaby ends, she walks over and kneels down beside her wife.

"Thank you, Emily, for saving them."

Emily won't look up. "He…he made…" She swallows and hands Rocky to her wife. "Let's get out of here. I need to talk to you but not in here. Not near her."

JJ nods. "I understand."

JJ walks over to the crib and lays Rocky down. She tucks her blanket around the sleeping beauty, stroking a hand through silken dark locks.

"I love you, Rocky. I love you so much." She reaches back and takes her wife's hand. "Come on, baby."

Emily nods, letting JJ lead her to their room. Once inside Emily goes to speak but JJ stops her.

"I know what he made you play some sort of game to supposedly save Henry. I know you failed. But you only failed because he made sure you would. And I know there is no way in hell you just shrugged that off. I know you love Henry. And, Emily, _you_ know you love him. Don't let that bastard Phillipe make you doubt that."

Emily strokes a hand down her wife's cheek. "I love you, Jennifer. Thank you for knowing and understanding. I swear I will always do everything in my power to protect our children equally. They aren't mine or yours. They are _ours_."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." JJ gives her wife a gentle kiss. "I love you so much, Emily. Come on, I want to hold you tonight. I was so scared I would never get to again."

Emily nods. "I understand, baby. I understand."

They share another kiss before getting ready for bed. JJ glances over at her wife. The terrible bruising on her body was even worse tonight.

"Oh, Em," JJ says softly.

Emily turns and looks at her. "Just bruises and cuts, Jen. They'll heal."

"I still hurt for you, baby. Can I do anything?"

"A little Neosporin on the ones I can't reach would be good. And then we'll go with your plan of holding me while I sleep. You, baby, are one of the three best curatives I have."

JJ smiles. "Charmer."

Emily chuckles. "Always, Mrs. Prentiss. Always."

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holidays! You all make this little hobby of mine so much fun. Hope you continue to enjoy the crazy little ideas that pop into my head.**

**-AR**


End file.
